Once friend, now foe
by Cheli Forever
Summary: The Bladebrakers face their brainwashed friends. To win means death to the Bladebrakers. A tie means the end of their friends... forever! To lose? Well, that just means the end of the world! R+R! *FINISHED* (finally)
1. The begining and Kai's secret

1.The beginning and Kai's secret  
  
************************************************************************** Disclaimer: I'll admit it. I'm not a good writer. This is my first fanfic so be nice (you can be honest, though). Don't forget to review! I get some ideas from my friend (the Dark Magician(#46) ) so I give her credit. Be sure to check out 2 of my fav stories from her, " How can he live like that?:" (Beyblade) Kai and Tyson switch bodies, and "White Lies" (Medabots) Ikki's using Erika but Erika doesn't know it. ************************************************************************** "We'll get our revenge!" Voltaire had snarled through his teeth after his defeat. He glared into the beystadium where his grandson, Kai, was celebrating with his "team," the Bladebrakers . . . That was 2 years ago. Since then . . . we've taken on harder challenges more easily because we're finally a team. We journeyed to Africa last year, played and won the African Tournament. We always end up facing the host team,whether it's because they're the best or if that's just the way it is, I don't know. The year before that, in the winter, we competed in the Canadian Tournament in Toronto. Dizzi's circuits almost froze one day and almost melted the next. I swear, Toronto's weather is crazy. We battled the Canadian bladers, who almost beat us. It's strange, I always seem less technical in my journals. Lately, I've been a little (just a tiny bit) on edge. I haven't been this scared since the Dark Bladers, but it isn't just fear. It's the feeling something horrible is going to happen. Yet, no matter how hard you try, you can't figure out what it is or stop it. All you can do is live life day by day and wait. Before I scare myself to death, I'm ending this entry.  
  
Chief 1:00 PM April 26, 2003  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Little did the Chief know, he was completely right. Something was going to happen, something that the Bladebrakers would have to prevent. . .  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Finally! I thought you'd never finish!" "Have you been reading my journals again, Dizzi?!?" "No, of course not." Dizzi tried to sound innocent, but Kenny could tell too easily, she was lying. Almost before this conversation was over, Tyson, being dragged by panting Max and sweating Ray, pushed by Kai, burst into the room. Kenny jumped a metre in the air. "How much did he eat this time?" Kenny, now calmed down, and sighed as he looked at Tyson's stomach, which mysteriously grew as big as a small boulder (* A/N no offence, Tyson fans) as they managed to get him on to his bed. He groaned, wincing slightly. "The buffet manager kicked us out. He said 'all you can eat' isn't literally all you can eat. Besides, Tyson was starting to turn green." Max stated with a grin. "Oh, Max, I fixed up your beyblade again. Here you go!" "But Chief, this is just a regular shooter. And my beyblade looks the same as when I first got it." Max's grin faded and he was looking down, though not as much as he was feeling. "It's supposed to confuse the enemy, isn't it, Chief?" Dizzi blurted in. "Maybe I should tell him and draw him a picture while I'm at it. "Tell me what, Dizzi?" Max's face suddenly lit up again. Dizzi started. "Well, you see, Max, your beyblade " "Shooter has been made to look like a regular shooter, but it isn't," Kenny cut Dizzi off. "It'll give you better speed and accuracy. As for your beyblade itself. . . it's been modified with a stronger attack and defence ring. Also, Draciel has been upgraded, but we need a new name, Max." Kenny had to catch his breath after this longgggggggggggggg speech. "I thought I was "Dizzi started but Max cut her off this time. "Whoa! What a totally cool improvement, Chief, you're the best!" "Well, you know, I " Dizzi cut Kenny off this time . "That's it! First you interrupt me, then you take complete credit for my work! Again. . ." Kenny seemed a little pissed. "I couldn't help interrupting, and I was going to take all the credit! I was going to say (before I was so rudely interrupted), I had a lot of help from Dizzi, I couldn't have done it without her. But now that you mention it. . . " "You can keep it the way it was." Dizzi sounded a little apologetic. "Don't argue." This was Max. "Let's go practice with Ray, Tyson and Kai out back." "Huh? What the ? When did they, they leave?" Kenny asked Max insecurely. Seeing the nervous look on Kenny's face, Max replied nervously,"Oh,um, they've been gone for a while, but you guys were too busy arguing to notice." Kenny relaxed. "Really! What are they doing?" "Beyblading."  
  
************************************************************************** Flashback **************************************************************************  
  
Kai got bored with the arguing. He grunted, "It's a waste of time. We should be beyblading instead." Ray and Tyson (who actually recovered) agreed with him. They asked, "Max, are you coming?" Max replied, "As soon as I get these two." "Good luck, you'll need it," Tyson said, laughing. Kai spoke, mumbling a little. "I'll help you practice."  
  
************************************************************************** Flashback ends  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"We're finally a team, a real team. . ." Kenny said dreamily. Max looked at Kenny strangely. "Uh, Chief, maybe we " "No time to talk! They need me out there!" Before Max could speak another word, Kenny closed his laptop and dashed outside. "Hey, wait up!" Max and the Chief reached the "new" dish that Kenny had upgraded from the standard (with parts he found, including a gravity switch and putting rocks, dirt, sand and even a little silicon here and there) to make it harder to beyblade. Ray and Tyson were beybattling fiercely. Driger spun in the centre of the dish, but was starting to lose control. This was clearly due to the gravity unit Kenny had attached. Driger in the centre was weighed down. Dragoon, circling, wasn't, although he was starting to lose speed. Dragoon started to use Phantom Hurricane. "Now, Driger!" cried Ray. Dragoon's hurricane was being slashed through by Driger's Tiger Claw. Ray and Driger moved in for the kill, together. "Finish him, Driger!" Driger had Dragoon out of the dish and smoking at Tyson's feet almost before the words were out of Ray's mouth. Kai observed, "Ray, watch your control, Tyson, your speed." "Also, Tyson, you and Dragoon weren't fighting as one," Kenny started. "Ray, not bad, but you have to channel your anger and fight as one even more." Ray sighed. "Can you tell us now, Kai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback Scene  
  
Kai came into the room early morning , expecting everyone to be awake. He was annoyed to find that Kenny had fallen asleep next to his laptop. Tyson was heavily asleep, snoring loudly. Ray was just waking up, and Max had been on his way out when Kai walked in. Max greeted him. "Hey, Kai. Where've you been?" "I've been up for hours, beyblading, and then checking on breakfast," Kai replied, still annoyed. Ray found this strange as Kai usually got up with the rest of them, or at the most, 1 hour earlier. He asked, "Hours? That sounds tough. Why are you suddenly so into practicing?" "I would tell you." Kai glared at Kenny and Tyson, then continued. "But I have to wait until you're all awake. Breakfast is ready. Help me set it up, then wake these two." All three of them walked into the kitchen and set the table. They put pancakes, toast and scrambled eggs on each plate. "Now wake up the Chief and Tyson," Kai commanded Max and Ray. Ray started for the door. Max, on the other hand, stayed where he was. "Ray, wait, " Max called. Ray stopped. "Yeah?" "We just set Tyson's favourite meal on the table. In ten seconds, he'll wake up and come running and screaming so loud. It'll wake Kenny up. 3. . .2. . .1. . .0! No sooner were the words out of his mouth, when they heard what seemed to be an explosion. They heard Tyson screaming his head off. "Whoa! Don't tell me I missed breakfast!" Max had left the Chief's and Tyson's plates in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kenny was startled out of his sleep. "Huh? What's going on?" Then he heard Tyson yelling about breakfast. "(*yawn*) So that's it? Better hurry before Tyson eats my breakfast too." Chief ran. "Tell me you left some for me, pleaseeeeeeeeeee tell me." Tyson was getting a piggish look in his eyes. Max played a trick that always worked. "Oops, sorry. Guess we forgot about you." "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyson pretended to cry. Kai sighed. "There's more in the kitchen, Tyson," he said softly. Normally, behaviour like that from Kai would get everybody staring. In this case, they understood. Some time ago, Kai and Tyson had switched bodies. They didn't understand how each other lived before that. It took a minute for this info to sink into Tyson. "Wow, really Kai? Thanks a lot!" With that, Tyson stormed into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
I know this chapter was kind of pointless and boring (kind of?). I'll try to make my chapters more interesting in the future. Don't forget to review! And check out my friend's stories! 


	2. Troubled Boris and Kai's secret revealed

Once Friend, Now Foe

**The beginning and Kai's secret**

  


**************************************************************************

**Disclaimer**: I'll admit it. I'm not a good writer. This is my first fanfic so be nice (you can be honest, though). Don't forget to review! I get some ideas from my friend (the Dark Magician(#46) ) so I give her credit. Be sure to check out 2 of my fav stories from her, " How can he live like that?:" (Beyblade) Kai and Tyson switch bodies, and "White Lies" (Medabots) Ikki's using Erika but Erika doesn't know it.

**************************************************************************

"We'll get our revenge!" Voltaire had snarled through his teeth after his defeat. He glared into the beystadium where his grandson, Kai, was celebrating with his "team," the Bladebrakers . . .

That was 2 years ago. Since then . . . we've taken on harder challenges more easily because we're finally a team. We journeyed to Africa last year, played and won the African Tournament. We always end up facing the host team,whether it's because they're the best or if that's just the way it is, I don't know.

The year before that, in the winter, we competed in the Canadian Tournament in Toronto. Dizzi's circuits almost froze one day and almost melted the next. I swear, Toronto's weather is crazy. We battled the Canadian bladers, who almost beat us. It's strange, I always seem less technical in my journals.

Lately, I've been a little (just a tiny bit) on edge. I haven't been this scared since the Dark Bladers, but it isn't just fear. It's the feeling something horrible is going to happen. Yet, no matter how hard you try, you can't figure out what it is or stop it. All you can do is live life day by day and wait. Before I scare myself to death, I'm ending this entry.

  


Chief 1:00 PM April 26, 2003 

**************************************************************************

Little did the Chief know, he was completely right. Something was going to happen, something that the Bladebrakers would have to prevent. . .

**************************************************************************

  


"Finally! I thought you'd never finish!"

"Have you been reading my journals_ again_, Dizzi?!?"

"No, of course not." Dizzi tried to sound innocent, but Kenny could tell too easily, she was lying. Almost before this conversation was over, Tyson, being dragged by panting Max and sweating Ray, pushed by Kai, burst into the room. Kenny jumped a metre in the air.

"How much did he eat this time?" Kenny, now calmed down, and sighed as he looked at Tyson's stomach, which mysteriously grew as big as a small boulder (* A/N no offence, Tyson fans) as they managed to get him on to his bed. He groaned, wincing slightly.

"The buffet manager kicked us out. He said '_all_ you can eat' isn't literally all you can eat. Besides, Tyson was starting to turn green." Max stated with a grin.

"Oh, Max, I fixed up your beyblade again. Here you go!"

"But Chief, this is just a regular shooter. And my beyblade looks the same as when I first got it." Max's grin faded and he was looking down, though not as much as he was feeling.

"It's supposed to confuse the enemy, isn't it, Chief?" Dizzi blurted in. "Maybe I should tell him and draw him a picture while I'm at it. 

"Tell me what, Dizzi?" Max's face suddenly lit up again.

Dizzi started. "Well, you see, Max, your beyblade "

"Shooter has been made to look like a regular shooter, but it isn't," Kenny cut Dizzi off. "It'll give you better speed and accuracy. As for your beyblade itself. . . it's been modified with a stronger attack and defence ring. Also, Draciel has been upgraded, but we need a new name, Max." Kenny had to catch his breath after this longgggggggggggggg speech.

"I thought I was "Dizzi started but Max cut her off this time.

"Whoa! What a totally cool improvement, Chief, you're the best!"

"Well, you know, I " Dizzi cut Kenny off this time .

"That's it! First you interrupt me, then you take complete credit for my work! Again. . ."

Kenny seemed a little pissed. "I couldn't help interrupting, and I was going to take all the credit! I was going to say (before I was so rudely interrupted), I had a lot of help from Dizzi, I couldn't have done it without her. But now that you mention it. . . "

"You can keep it the way it was." Dizzi sounded a little apologetic.

"Don't argue." This was Max. "Let's go practice with Ray, Tyson and Kai out back."

"Huh? What the ? When did they, they leave?" Kenny asked Max insecurely.

Seeing the nervous look on Kenny's face, Max replied nervously,"Oh,um, they've been gone for a while, but you guys were too busy arguing to notice."

Kenny relaxed. "Really! What are they doing?"

"Beyblading."

**************************************************************************

Flashback 

**************************************************************************

Kai got bored with the arguing. He grunted, "It's a waste of time. We should be beyblading instead." Ray and Tyson (who actually recovered) agreed with him. 

They asked, "Max, are you coming?"

Max replied, "As soon as I get these two."

"Good luck, you'll need it," Tyson said, laughing.

Kai spoke, mumbling a little. "I'll help you practice."

**************************************************************************

Flashback ends 

**************************************************************************

  


"We're finally a team, a real team. . ." Kenny said dreamily. Max looked at Kenny strangely.

"Uh, Chief, maybe we "

"No time to talk! They need me out there!" Before Max could speak another word, Kenny closed his laptop and dashed outside.

"Hey, wait up!" Max and the Chief reached the "new" dish that Kenny had upgraded from the standard (with parts he found, including a gravity switch and putting rocks, dirt, sand and even a little silicon here and there) to make it harder to beyblade.

Ray and Tyson were beybattling fiercely. Driger spun in the centre of the dish, but was starting to lose control. This was clearly due to the gravity unit Kenny had attached. Driger in the centre was weighed down. Dragoon, circling, wasn't, although he was starting to lose speed. Dragoon started to use Phantom Hurricane.

"Now, Driger!" cried Ray.

Dragoon's hurricane was being slashed through by Driger's Tiger Claw. Ray and Driger moved in for the kill, together.

"Finish him, Driger!" Driger had Dragoon out of the dish and smoking at Tyson's feet almost before the words were out of Ray's mouth.

Kai observed, "Ray, watch your control, Tyson, your speed."

"Also, Tyson, you and Dragoon weren't fighting as one," Kenny started. "Ray, not bad, but you have to channel your anger and fight as one even more."

Ray sighed. "Can you tell us now, Kai?"

Flashback Scene 

  


Kai came into the room early morning , expecting everyone to be awake. He was annoyed to find that Kenny had fallen asleep next to his laptop. Tyson was heavily asleep, snoring loudly. Ray was just waking up, and Max had been on his way out when Kai walked in.

Max greeted him. "Hey, Kai. Where've you been?"

"I've been up for _hours_, beyblading, and then checking on breakfast," Kai replied, still annoyed.

Ray found this strange as Kai usually got up with the rest of them, or at the most, 1 hour earlier. He asked, "Hours? That sounds tough. Why are you suddenly so into practicing?"

"I would tell you." Kai glared at Kenny and Tyson, then continued. "But I have to wait until you're all awake. Breakfast is ready. Help me set it up, then wake these two."

All three of them walked into the kitchen and set the table. They put pancakes, toast and scrambled eggs on each plate.

"Now wake up the Chief and Tyson," Kai commanded Max and Ray. Ray started for the door. Max, on the other hand, stayed where he was.

"Ray, wait, " Max called. Ray stopped.

"Yeah?"

"We just set Tyson's favourite meal on the table. In ten seconds, he'll wake up and come running and screaming so loud. It'll wake Kenny up. 3. . .2. . .1. . .0!

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, when they heard what seemed to be an explosion. They heard Tyson screaming his head off.

"Whoa! Don't tell me I missed breakfast!"

Max had left the Chief's and Tyson's plates in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kenny was startled out of his sleep. "Huh? What's going on?" Then he heard Tyson yelling about breakfast. "(*yawn*) So that's it? Better hurry before Tyson eats my breakfast too." Chief ran.

"Tell me you left some for me, pleaseeeeeeeeeee tell me." Tyson was getting a piggish look in his eyes. Max played a trick that always worked.

"Oops, sorry. Guess we forgot about you."

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyson pretended to cry. Kai sighed.

"There's more in the kitchen, Tyson," he said softly. Normally, behaviour like that from Kai would get everybody staring. In this case, they understood. Some time ago, Kai and Tyson had switched bodies. They didn't understand how each other lived before that. It took a minute for this info to sink into Tyson.

"Wow, really Kai? Thanks a lot!" With that, Tyson stormed into the kitchen.

  


* * * 

  


I know this chapter was kind of pointless and boring (kind of?). I'll try to make my chapters more interesting in the future. Don't forget to review! And check out my friend's stories!

  


Troubled Boris and Kai's secret revealed

  


Disclaimer: Thank you to all the people who reviewed (I got an amazing 4 reviews!). Thanks a lot to my good friend, the Dark Magician, Jewel (added you to my fav authors, but (*sobbing*) h-ow cou-ld y-ou le-t Ty-son ge-et r-ap-ed, story plots are supposed to interest your readers, not scare away other readers) , ori-chan and star. Well, you asked me to continue, so...(*sigh*) here we are. Warning! The first chapter took me at least 2 weeks to write and edit, so I'm sorry if this seems a little short. To quote the Dark Magician, "Teachers, they're always aiming to kill you." and "My teacher is a living example of fear. Fear is the best teacher. Unfortunately, its students rarely survive." but no biggie really. I got nothing less than a 75 on my report (highest mark in gym yet!) and it wasn't my fault I missed a few measurement tests and the teacher wouldn't let me make them up. 77 in O/C (Oral and Visual Communication-English- HATE PRESENTATIONS!) 78 in Science (my project was worth 30% (I think) but it was only 4 weeks late!) and Drama (I'm not an actor, so what?). Everything else was 85 (I only got one 80) and above. Enough bragging about my marks! (I did work real hard for them, though...) Now I'll have more time to write (love the holidays) and I got no homework. Oh wait, I have to finish up a music project. I'm almost done, though. This week, I might even put 2 chapters up so check back often R+R please! 

  


P.S. Thx for reminding me, Dark Magician. I don't, absolutely don't own beyblade.

  


**************************************************************************

As the Bladebrakers' scene was happening, a scene of its own was happening with Boris. In fact, Boris was writing a journal of his own:

All the preparations are complete. The team is almost 'done' and the bit-beasts perfected. The Bladebrakers are coming. We will get our revenge. Voltaire has been... moody, to say the least. It's been 2 years since the defeat suffered at the hands (and blades) of the Bladebrakers... and Kai. How he could get rid of Black Dranzer still mystifies me. But he will be sorry he did after BIOVOLT gets their revenge! HA HA... (*_evil_ laughter*)! But of course, I must inform Voltaire...

  


Boris 1:00 PM April 26, 2003 

  


(*A/N yes, it is the same time Kenny ended his journal, for those observant readers with good memories) 

I'm so happy we'll get our revenge! Boris thought to himself as he walked through the hallways. ...Or am I? Everything is perfect and running smoothly, but why do I get this feeling? The Bladebrakers can not hope to defeat us... _again!_ "Stop being a worrywart," Boris told himself. Still, Boris felt this feeling. But Boris hid his feelings as he walked into Voltaire's room. He knew better than to show his feelings, especially to Voltaire.

"Preparations are complete. Other than the new 'recruits'. They're almost done. The Bladebrakers will find out soon, and they will be here in 2 months."

"Good," Voltaire growled. "There is no room- and I _mean_ **absolutely** no room- for failure. Win-win. Victory/victory. Do you understand, Boris?"

"Yes, Voltaire, sir. We will have our revenge!" Voltaire exclaimed, despite the feeling growing in his black heart that they would not.

(* diabolical laughter heard ringing throughout every hallway *)

  


************************************************************************** 

  


(flashback goes on)

  


Meanwhile, Kenny left and returned to their room. He had no intention of watching Tyson stuff his face (as usual). He wrote the journal entry... ( *A/N you know how it goes)

Ray sighed. Can you tell us _now,_ Kai? (*A/N I know I already said this, but to refresh your memory)

"Tell us what, Ray? Kai? Anybody?" Tyson questioned.

"That's what I would like to know," Kenny answered Tyson. Ray and Max filled them in on what happened early morning (a.k.a. The flashback- see last chapter).

"Do you want to know or not? We're wasting time here," Kai grumbled angrily (*A/N really no offence, Kai fans- I'm one myself- if you think I'm saying he's impatient or anything).

"Tell us!" Max was excited about Kai's little "secret." 

Kai cleared his throat a little (*A/N tell me if you think this is OOC in a review/ e-mail or something) and started, "I doubt any of you forgot Voltaire (my grandfather), Boris, BIOVOLT, or the Demolition Boys." Kai paused here to glance at their faces, then continued. "They sent me this," he said, holding up an envelope. He pulled a letter out of it and started reading. For a moment, Kai's voice was replaced by Voltaire's (*A/N you know, like in movies and stuff). Everybody had to admit, this was scary. What was scarier was what the letter said. 

  


" 'Dearest' grandson Kai,

I would like to formally invite you and your little 'team' to the 2nd World Beyblading Tournament. The tournament will be held in 2 months, at the same place as 2 years ago. We have a new, improved team and perfected bit-beasts (we have been planning for 2 years, after all). If you choose not to attend, you will appear cowardly in front of other teams, "World Beyblading Champions." I, however, have no doubt you will attend. After all, wouldn't you like to see perfection? I know you would, Kai.

  


From your 'favourite' grandfather,

Voltaire"

  


It hadn't been the tournament that had scared the Bladebrakers. It had been the 'dearest' and 'favourite' stuff. And of course, how calm Voltaire/Kai was.

"Favourite grandfather!?!?!?" Tyson screeched. "Oh yeah, he only brainwashed you, made you steal bit-beasts, act like a total jerk, and OH YEAH!!!! HE TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!"

"Tyson, there's no need for you to further show your immaturity." Kai grunted.

"We have training to do and only 2 months to do it."

"Wicked! Totally cool!!!," they heard Max scream as a beyblade was launched noisily. Everybody focused their attention on the dish. Draciel had been upgraded, all right. Draciel was a blur as he circled the dish.

"Ooh! I know!" Max kneeled on the ground and started throwing rocks into the dish. Soon nothing was left but rubble. 

"I'm not cleaning the dish out!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Just leave it to me, Chief!" Tyson showed off Dragoon.

Kai murmured, "Waste of time." He launched Dranzer and cleared out every bit of rubble before anyone could say a word. "How about three on one?" Kai said to Ray, Tyson and Max, who picked up Draciel and put him back on his shooter.

"All right!" All three responded at once. Kai fitted Dranzer on the shooter and launched him again, followed by three other beyblades. All three beyblades surrounded and attacked Dranzer almost before they landed. Kai/Dranzer didn't put up a fight.

Kai scoffed. "This is how you're going to beyblade?!? Pathetic. Sloppy, too. I mean, it's been a blast, but I have to practice more. (*yawn*) Well, Dranzer?" Dranzer easily knocked all three blades out of the dish.

"NOOOOO! How, how could we LOSE?!?!?" Tyson yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Relax, Tyson." Ray helped him up. "It only means we've got a lot of practicing to do in 2 months."

"Ray's right, Tyson. You forgot to channel your anger because you thought you had the match in the bag." Kenny was collecting data again.

Max was glancing at Draciel with a different perspective. "I guess I forgot. Without skill and practice, these improvements are nothing. Let's go again!!!"

They beybladed through the night and into the morning. Kai sighed. "Well, it's a start."

  


**************************************************************************

  


Look, I know this was a pointless chapter. I just didn't have any other ideas. You see, what I do, I write a chapter in a small notebook. I change a million things from when I change my mind or my friend (thx a lot) gives me feedback. Then, I type it on the computer, change more stuff, and make stuff up as I go along. Thanks again to all who reviewed. Keep reviewing!!! More reviews means more feedback, more encouragement and more inspirations. Please review! I'm already starting my 3rd chapter. Ideas for what you and only you think should happen or something I should include. 

  



	3. Follow the Tyson!

Chapter 3: Follow the Tyson

  


Disclaimer: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so happy people actually like my story! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. First I was lost No idea what was going to happen next. Then I found a twist in the story after doing the hardest thing for a writer: staring at a blank piece of paper. No ideas. No title. No clue! Then I just let the story take over. I started with three easy words picking up from the last chapter: "It was morning." Then my chapter started to grow. What did the Bladebrakers do? What will they do? So, enough excuses. You asked for me to continue. Read and please (pretty please) review! Send in ideas for what you think should happen! Even if it's as basic as "They find a dog." This dog could be a robot that Boris is spying on them with or it could be a shape-shifting mutant or, or, well, you get the point! I just need ideas to build on! Where was I? Oh, yeah! Here it is! Enjoy! (I hope)

  


******

  


It was morning. The Bladebrakers had been up all night, but no one, not even Tyson was tired. They had improved a lot but, as usual, Kai had an ever so slightly more negative attitude.

"We still have practising to do." Kai finished his breakfast and stood up.

"Oh, all right then." Tyson started, but he changed his mind quickly. "WAIT! Hold on!" cried Tyson as he went for fifths.

"Tyson............." Ray and Max started.

"S-ORR-Y!" He managed between bites. "B-ut I schill hungy fom beng en Kay brody, ymou mow." ( *A/N But I'm still hungry from being in Kai's body, you know.) ( *A/N Check out my friend, The Dark Magician's story "How can he live like that?" (under my fav stories/authors) for more info) He said with his mouth open, chewing. 

  


*** 5 minutes later ***

  


"Let's just leave him here. This is a waste of time." Kai was getting impatient.

"Kai... be nice. You should know about his stomach," Max stated. Kai opened his mouth to give a snappy reply, then closed it again. He did know about Tyson's stomach.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Everyone turned around to stare at the Chief. He explained, "I haven't finished modifying his beyblade yet." 

"So, what are we waiting for?" Kai grunted, annoyed.

"WICKED! Let's GO!" Max exclaimed. They bladed until it got dark. (*A?N sorry, gotta speed this up!) The next month went on like this, the Bladebrakers blading from sun-up to sundown. The rest of the day, they did their own things, like coming up with new plans and strategies. Tyson ate hungrily, Kai kept blading or reviewing past tournaments. Max got his dad to come in to help Chief with the beyblades, but Max's mom was apparently way too busy working on some secret project or something.

Max practised with Kai or kept Tyson out of trouble at the buffet. Ray practised with Max and Kai or worked a little with Chief. Tyson joined the practising once in a while but mainly, he spent his time at the buffet. Sometimes, Tyson wandered off alone into the wilderness that surrounded them. He would come back, tired and panting after the others had turned in for the night.

Tyson was asked about this a lot, but all he would say was "Just exploring." But nobody believed him. So, one night, they told Tyson they were going to practise and went outside. They hid in the bushes and kept watch.

"Whoa, he sure does spend a lot of time in the buffet, doesn't he?" Max asked after about 2 hours of watching. With each passing second, Kenny grew more and more scared.

"Shh! Here he comes," Ray hissed softly.

"He's going off into the woods," Kai muttered under his breath. And sure enough, there was Tyson, walking silently into the woods. 

"Let's follow him, but quietly." Ray said quickly. Chief started to protest, but Ray added as an afterthought, "Kenny, you stay here. Tell Max's dad what we're doing, and help him out, OK? We'll come back, don't worry," he added the last sentence after a glance at Kenny's face as his mouth opened again.

Kenny stuttered, "But, but, but---"

"We're going to lose Kai too." Ray cut him off a little angrily. "HE took off, because he said we were going to lose Tyson." Chief opened his mouth again. Ray now growled, (I know it's a little OOC) "It's not up for debate, Chief, we face things as a team. We fight as a team and we win as a team."

Kenny's meek reply was "Well, um---"

"Bye, Chief," Max said, cutting him off as he headed into the wilderness, following the dark shape of Ray, who was following the dark shape of Kai, following Tyson.

  


***Kenny's POV***

  


"Well, um, bye I guess. Better come back alive, too," I muttered to myself as the shapes disappeared into the darkness. I sighed and started back to "our" room. Max's dad sat at a table, putting together a beyblade.

"Oh, hello, Chief. I'm experimenting right now. Where are the boys?"

"Who? OH! The Bladebrakers! Well, you see..." My voice trailed off as he went through scenarios in my mind...

  


***Meanwhile, in Kenny's mind***

Scenario#1

  


"Well, you see, sir, the Bladebrakers, with your son, went off into the woods alone. They were following Tyson, who has been wandering off into the woods all alone lately. And he won't tell us what he's been doing. He'll just say he's been exploring. And we fight as a team and stick together, so they followed him," I finished nervously, watching the expression on his face while he continued to put together a beyblade.

He finally said, "Oh, that's perfectly normal. I mean, they are teenagers, aren't they? I hope they have lots of fun, because that's what being a kid is all about."

I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!! His son could be in danger, and he wasn't even listening! I had to check with another try, though. "And then plasma-breathing dragons came out and killed us all. Oh, and then, everybody came back to life, but the world exploded and put itself back together again. And then, Max got kidnapped by Boris, who was spying on us with our beyblades and all this happened in 5 seconds."

The reply was, "Sounds like you guys had fun! You kids are so lucky these days. Can you pass me the green screwdriver?"

I thought to myself nervously, "Great! Just wonderful! What do I do now?"

  


Scenario#2

  


"Well, you see, sir, the Bladebrakers, with your son, went off into the woods alone. They were following Tyson, who has been wandering off into the woods all alone lately. And he won't tell us what he's been doing. He'll just say he's been exploring. And we fight as a team and stick together, so they followed him," I finished nervously, watching the expression on his face while he listened attentively. I was surprised at what happened next.

He burst out into a roar of laughter. "You **_have _**been working on your sense of humour, haven't you Kenny?"

"But, sir! It's true!" I exclaimed loudly as he continued to laugh

"OK, there. You kids have big imaginations, don't you?"

I thought to myself nervously, "Great! Just wonderful! What do I do now?"

  


Scenario#3

  


"Well, you see, sir, the Bladebrakers, with your son, went off into the woods alone. They were following Tyson, who has been wandering off into the woods all alone lately. And he won't tell us what he's been doing. He'll just say he's been exploring. And we fight as a team and stick together, so they followed him," I finished nervously, watching the expression on his face while he listened attentively.

He replied, "OK, Kenny, believe it or not, I believe you. So what do we do now?"

I hadn't thought about that. I managed to say, "Um, work on beyblades, hope for the best, and forget the worst case scenario?" So we worked on beyblades for a while. I lost track of time. The guys didn't come back. I couldn't forget the worst case scenario. What if they never came back? I was so nervous I couldn't remember if I was supposed to do anything else. What if I did something wrong? Maybe this wasn't what Ray meant. I thought to myself nervously, "Great! Just wonderful! What do I do now?"

  


You are now leaving Kenny's mind.

***Back to Kenny's POV***

  


There was a problem with every scenario. I told him the truth. That had to be the problem. I didn't even notice that I had this dumb look on my face while I was thinking.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Kenny, come in. Come back, Kenny!"

"Huh?" I said stupidly as I went back to reality. 

"Blade- Breakers- Where-?" He spoke slowly, as if I didn't know what year it was.

"Oh, yeah. Um, they all went to--- um, practise! Yeah, even Tyson!"I managed to make up quickly.

"Oh. You just sort of spaced out for a second."

I thought fast. "Um, um, oh, you mean that! I've been thinking about a new way to build a beyblade." I just improvised from there...

*** Meanwhile, the Bladebrakers *** 

  


"But where is he going?" Max asked quietly as he caught up to Ray and Kai. "And why? Why would he do this? Oh, Tyson."

"I'm not sure why, but I think we're going to find out where he's going. He's slowing down," Kai answered Max's question, even though he had known that Max had been talking to himself.

It was so dark that they could only just barely make out the dark shape of Tyson ahead. Kai had a flashlight, but insisted on leaving it off. And then. . .

  


******

Sorry for cutting it short! Just gotta wait till the next chapter now! I don't know how long it'll take me to type, so try to be patient. Lately, I've had barely 5 minutes a day to work on this. Why? My teacher is pouring, literally pouring (I'm NOT joking) homework up to our necks. And it takes me longer than it should because I can't make heads or tails of the Particle Theory (and to think I got a 78 in Science, really!).

  



	4. Into the lion's den

Into the lion's den

  


Disclaimer: Welcome to Chapter 4. Didn't think I'd make it this far. I think I'm gonna put a few words of wisdom up every now and then (NOT copying, neko- you know who you are). Here is the first words of wisdom by me. I would figure out a sort of screen name, something shorter than DragonMasterEmerald, but I can't think of one. Just call me DME for now. Oh, yeah, anyway: (*clears throat*) Teachers always talk all "wise" and BORING, but do they actually believe what they're saying? (#2:) Why does your alarm clock work on the day you don't need it to? (#3:) I HATE ORAL PRESENTATIONS! Oh yeah, like this story?

Well, for all my readers, I want you to know that my friend and I will be writing a different story soon. I'll write the first chapter, my friend will write the second, and so on. It will be a Beyblade story, no doubt about that. Ideas? Send them to my email or tell me in a review. Look out for that. Anyway, back to the story. So far, you've only heard a little about Boris and mostly about the Bladebrakers. This chapter is gonna be a little different. . . . . . . . . . . . R+R please! On with the story. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  


*****************

  


About 5 months before Kai got the letter from his grandfather, the famous White Tigers Beyblading team was practising back in that small village of theirs. Unfortunately, this made them completely unaware that they were about to be turned against their friends, including an old teammate. . . . . . . .

  


*****************

  


"Oh, Ray." Mariah sighed and wished that Ray could be with them again. It wasn't that he didn't visit. She really believed he made the right choice when he decided to stay with his team. (*A/N don't worry, no way I'm letting this turn into a romance)

"MARIAH!" Lee called her.

"Coming!" she yelled back. Mariah ran outside where he was beyblading, as usual. Even without tournaments coming up, he insisted he had to keep practising.

"I've been thinking about Ray. . ." Lee's voice trailed off. Mariah stared at her shoes. Lee suddenly exclaimed, "Mariah!"

"Um, yeah?" Mariah looked up.

"You're blushing. . ."

"Um, um, um," Mariah tried to say something. But Mariah was saved by drums beating loudly. "Ohmigosh! Who could. . ." Mariah had a good idea, but so did Lee.

They yelled happily at the same time, "RAY!" Sure enough, there was Ray approaching them as they spoke. He was wearing his regular White Tiger outfit. He grinned, running towards them to greet them.

"But, Ray, what are you doing here?" Mariah finally asked the question after they'd went inside and made themselves comfortable. 

"Well," he answered. "The Bladebrakers recently moved to a hotel just over the mountain. They were going to come, but Tyson had just eaten and didn't really feel like climbing a mountain (*laugh*). Uh, we came out here to beyblade in a more interesting place, and learn about beyblading here."

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Ray." Mariah smiled at Ray. Lee, on the other hand, looked for an excuse to get out. He quickly muttered, "I should check on Gary. He's been a little too quiet." With that, he ran out of the room.

So Ray and Mariah "caught up" for a few hours, then Ray said he had to leave, but he would be back tomorrow. After Ray had been bidden farewell, Lee dragged Mariah into a room. "I just got this," he said quietly, holding out an envelope. (*A/N feeling deja vu? Then you should read on!) 

"So, it's a letter," Mariah said as her thoughts started wandering back to Ray.

Lee shook his head. "It has no address, no return address and somehow, appeared on my bed." It said, "White Tigers," and that was it. He tore it open. Inside was a short letter from the All-Starz:

Dear White Tigers,

The All-Starz challenge you to a private beyblading match before the second World Championships. You're coming, aren't you? We want you to see our power, in case we don't get a chance to face each other at the tournament. And, we want you to see what you're up against. About 7 months from now is when the Tournament is. Meet us at the place the World Championships were held before, in a week from when you get this letter. That means January 14, 2003, 2:00 PM, front entrance. Don't be late.

The All-Starz

  


"A private beyblading match," Mariah murmured. "Why all the secrecy? Emily... Why? Ray must be going to this tournament, but he didn't say a word to me."

Lee replied, "I think we should play it safe. Don't talk to Ray about the tournament and start packing."

"You mean we're going?" Mariah exclaimed.

"Yes. It could be a trap, but we don't want to look like cowards. It could take 2 days to get to Russia. We leave day after tomorrow. You tell Gary and Kevin. I'll tell Ray we're going on a trip, but won't tell where or why." (*A/N I know this doesn't sound like Lee, but how else could I explain Ray didn't know before the letter to Kai?) 

So, 2 days later, the White Tigers were at the airport, boarding the flight. 

Lee growled, "Someone could be watching, or even listening. Keep your guard up. Gary, don't draw attention. Kevin, you don't have to sneak around."

"Right," said Mariah, although her thoughts kept straying back to Ray. "Guard up. Keep calm and look casual."

Kevin muttered, "Why can't I "sneak" around? I know someone's following us and I am going to find out who it is."

"Because we don't want them to know we suspect them. We've said way too much already, so just drop it, Kevin!" was Lee's snappy reply. They took their seats and buckled their seat belts. The speakers clicked on. The pilot said, "Welcome to Asian Airlines Flight 297, non-stop to Russia." 

Lee told his White Tiger team, "Here's the plan: We get to Russia, check in a hotel, and practise until the day comes. Any questions?" The White Tigers were silent.

"Good," Lee said. "This may be a trap, or just a joke, but we should be ready to battle."

*******************

  


While this whole thing was happening with the White Tigers, the All-Starz were in their lab, still trying to find the perfect balance between science and human factors. Little did they know that they would be turned against a few old friends, including their chief director's son. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*******************

"Are we done yet, Judy?" Steve asked a little impatiently. 

"Almost, Steven. Just one more time," Judy answered gently.

"But that's what you said last time!"

"Steven! You listen to me! We are trying to help you perfect your beyblading skills, even if it doesn't seem that way! Show some respect, and some patience, please!"

"Oh, all right." He was angry. He didn't know how they'd gone wrong with just data, but the Bladebrakers showed them heart and skill were more powerful than even science. But he couldn't blame them. They were real champions, Steve admitted to himself. He launched his beyblade and cried, "LET... IT... RIP!!" Then again, he thought, before, his bit-beast had only seemed a piece of data. Tyson had taught Steve something that Tyson called "bit-beast channelling" where he learned to fight with his blade. So, he channelled all his anger and his blade destroyed the practise dish.

"Whoa! Awesome!" he yelled. "Tryhorn, return!" Steve's blade flew back into his hand. "Way to go, buddy," he said quietly. Steve knew Tryhorn had heard what he said. He grinned with pride as he ran over to Chief Director Judy (*A/N Max's mom, for everyone who forgot!).

"Impressive," she had to admit. "I'll get that replaced for tomorrow," she added as she stared at the rubble that was once the practise dish. Steve was still waiting for something. Judy saw his expression and said, "Yes, we're done, Steven."

"Chief Director Judy!" A man ran up to her. "This appeared on my desk. I don't know how it got there. It doesn't have an address or a return address," he said, handing her an envelope that said, "All-Starz" and nothing else. He walked away. Judy tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter from the White Tigers:

Dear All-Starz:

The White Tiger team challenge you to a private beyblading match before the 2nd World Championships. You're coming, aren't you? I want you to see our power, in case we don't get a chance to face each other at the tournament. And, I want you to see what you're up against. About 7 months from now is when the Tournament is. Meet us at the place where the World Championships were held before, in a week from when you get this letter. That means January 14, 2003, 2:00 PM, front entrance. Don't be late. 

  


The White Tigers 

  


"A private beyblading match?" asked Emily curiously. "Why all the secrecy? And why Russia?" She paused for a second, then started again. "Mariah. . . Why? And why didn't we hear of a tournament sooner?"

"Maybe they want to finish our "friendly" match we started." Steve smirked. "They probably figured we'd be in Russia by then for the tournament anyway. And when they lose, they won't have to be that embarrassed because there won't be anybody watching except, of course, us."

"We shouldn't turn down this challenge, whether it's a joke or not. As for the tournament, someone obviously only wanted certain people to know. I don't think we should spread this around. The media doesn't seem to know, so somebody's been keeping a secret. Wonder if it could be Boris and BIOVOLT again. . .? No doubt, we will be in Russia. We leave day after tomorrow. Emily, look up flights to Russia."

Emily simply answered, "Yes, ma'am!" and took out a laptop. She found it a bit easier to record findings on a laptop, and besides, it reminded her of Kenny. She looked up flights for that day to Russia. She announced 3 in the morning, and 3 in the afternoon. 

"Morning would be best, I think," Judy told her.

Emily searched the flight times. "Well, there's flight 290 at 8:30, 297 at 9:45, and 301 at 10:30. We'd have at least 2 hours drive to the airport, so, I think flight 301 would be best. But, of course, it's your decision, Judy."

"I agree. Flight 301 at 10:30 it is. Call and arrange the tickets, please, Emily." She turned to the rest of the All-Starz, as Emily went off to make a few calls. "Listen up! We leave for Russia day after tomorrow. Until then, lots of practise, lots of sleep. Double the regular schedule and drop everything except meals, practise and sleep. The White Tigers seem pretty confident, even if they haven't improved."

Judy went around, making a few arrangements, as the All-Starz headed to bed. 10 minutes later, Emily came running up to Judy. "Everything's set," she announced. 

So, 2 days later, they were at the airport boarding flight 301. Emily was feeling just a little bit nervous. "Judy," she whispered. Judy turned around.

"There's someone watching us. It was just a guess before, but I know for sure now. What should we do?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Just act normal, and pretend you didn't notice anything," Judy whispered back. They got in their seats, and Judy told them, "Here's the plan: We get to Russia, check in our hotel, and practise until the day comes. Any questions?" The All-Starz stayed quiet. "Good," she said. "Whether this is a joke or not, we should be ready to battle."

*******************

  


While this had been happening with the All-Starz, the Majestics had been doing their best to become the best beybladers. Without treating their bit-beasts like slaves. Little did they know, they were about to be turned against a few old friends, including the only person who ever beat Robert. . . (*A/N this turns out different, I promise)

******************* 

But you're not going to find out what happens to the Majestics this week. Sorry! Just have to wait and see, I guess. Now that you've read, please review! I'm so happy that people actually like my first beyblade fanfic. Actually, it's my first beyblade fic, period. Well, it's really my first fanfic. Wait, it's my first story that wasn't for school and my first to be put on-line. Next time on "once friend, now foe:"

*****************************

  


The expensive, clear sounding doorbell rang. The Majestics looked strangely towards the door. Robert asked, "Now who could that be? (*clap*)" A servant appeared beside him. He questioned him, "Did anybody have an appointment with me today?"

The answer was, "No, Master Robert. No appointment was made or set for this day."

The doorbell rang again. The servant asked, "Shall I get the door, Master Robert?"

Robert paused for a second, then answered, "No thank you, I shall see to it myself. That is all." The servant disappeared. Strange, Robert thought. I don't think I have seen that servant before, ever. He opened the door. Guess who it was. A servant walking by paused, looking through the door, and passed out on the spot.

  


*****************************

  


Sound interesting? Hope so. Hate me for cutting it off? Just wait till next week, people. DME, signing off for this week. Make sure you check out "Sacred Spirits" by me, DME and my friend, DM (The Dark Magician), author of "How can he live like that?"


	5. 2 strangers in one night

Majestic Test of Loyalty

  


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Words of wisdom: If you start to feel like you're happy or you're having fun at school, get a doctor and mental help right away. This chapter is about the Majestics more than other people, as you might have guessed from my little "sneak preview." However, it does start with the Bladebreakers. What is the point of a disclaimer? To say you don't own whatever you're writing about. To have a paragraph or so at the beginning that nobody reads, like my bio. Nobody reads that. Well, if anybody is reading this, a few authors you should check out: Jewel (thx for reviewing constantly), (you showed me a little bit more about Gundam Wing), and of course, last but definitely not least, Kitty_Black_Heart. Thanks for adding me to your faves. Well, here we go........ R+R!

  


***************

  


And then. . . something pushed Max over. It was so sudden he couldn't regain his balance quickly enough, and fell hard, with a thumping noise heard easily in the silent darkness. Tyson spun around quickly. Kai knew the time for stealth was over. He tackled Tyson to the floor and shone the flashlight in his eyes.

"Kai?!?" he exclaimed, surprised. "What are doing here? What am I doing here? Where is here, anyway?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ray asked. "We're deep in the woods, following you, because nobody believed you were just exploring. Why did you come out here, then? Were you sleepwalking, or something?"

Tyson admitted, "No. I'm not really sure what I'm doing out here. I was finishing at the buffet, when I felt like something was controlling me. Then, next thing I knew, Kai was- and still is, can you get off me, Kai- shining this flashlight in my eyes. It must have been the video!"

"Video?" Max finally got off the ground, and asked Tyson curiously. Kai and Tyson stood up. Kai gathered some wood and somehow lit a fire, turning off the flashlight.

Tyson explained, "I got this video a while ago, and it had a cloaked figure on it, then just went blank. That was the first night I felt I was being controlled."

"Do you still have the video?" Kai demanded. 

"Yes," Tyson answered. "But I'd always forget about it around you guys. That's why I never told you."

"Now that you've been reunited and had your little history lesson. . ." A dark shape appeared behind the Bladebreakers. "I've been waiting. . ." the shape finished.

  


*****************

  


Meanwhile, Robert had invited the Majestics over to his house. Robert and Oliver were drinking tea, but Johnny and Enrique insisted on sodas. They couldn't stand tea. Robert explained why he had invited them. "I've been having the feeling something is going to happen..."

Oliver asked, "Like what?"

"I'm not sure. I just know we'll be involved," Robert answered.

"Yeah, so what?" Johnny said. He couldn't care less. "Are we going to become the most famous beybladers in the world? Crush every opponent? Well?"

Robert answered carefully, "I don't think it's something we're going to like." Everyone went silent, even Enrique and Oliver, who were chatting eagerly about something. Even the servants and footsteps become silent. Suddenly, something happened that made everyone jump at least a foot in the air.

The expensive, clear sounding doorbell rang. The Majestics looked strangely towards the door. Robert asked, "Now who could that be? (*clap*)" A servant appeared beside him. He questioned him, "Did anybody have an appointment with me today?"

The answer was, "No, Master Robert. No appointment was made or set for this day."

The doorbell rang again. The servant asked, "Shall I get the door, Master Robert?"

Robert paused for a second, then answered, "No thank you, I shall see to it myself. That is all." The servant disappeared. Strange, Robert thought. I don't think I have seen that servant before, ever. He opened the door. Guess who it was. A servant walking by paused, looking through the door, and passed out on the spot. The person standing there only said, "Well? Aren't you going to invite me in, "Master" Robert?"

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked, angrier than he'd ever been before.

"I only want to talk to you and your little team."

"LITTLE? My team?" Robert raised his voice like he'd never done before. A servant rushed up to him, thinking the master was in danger. He tried to calm down.

"Take him to a bed and make sure the doctor has a look at him," Robert spoke, as calm as he could manage. The servant, relieved Robert was safe, sighed inwardly and went off to get help. Robert turned back to the person still standing at the door. "Now, as for you. What do you mean, talk? About what?"

"Well, if I could come in. . ." Robert froze. Trying to act civil, he said, "Well, you can't. And how did you know the Majestics are here? Have you been spying on us?"

" (*laughter that sends chills down your spine*) Me, spying? Really, Robert. I just have sources that told me the Majestics were on their way to your house, that's all."

Robert answered gravely, "So you haven't been spying. You've been getting others to spy for you."

"Perhaps, if that is what you consider spying."

"I do. For I battle honourably, unlike you."

"Well, maybe I can debate it with the Majestics inside, or you can keep me standing out here all day."

Robert laughed. "Keep you standing out here? Never! I'll make sure security drags you back to wherever you came from, and stay there."

Back in the living room, the Majestics were starting to wonder. Johnny called impatiently, "Robert, what's the hold-up?"

Oliver added, "Who is it, anyway?"

Enrique said, "Just invite them in or send them on their way!"

Robert called back, "I'll be there in a minute!"

The Majestics looked at each other and called to Robert, "If you're not here in 10 seconds, we're coming out there, Robert."

"There's no need for that," Robert answered as he made his decision. He invited the person in, but not in the way to show someone they're welcome here. He led him to the living room. Robert announced, "Majestics, we have a visitor." They stopped their conversation and glanced at the "visitor." There was silence. Then, all 3 of them jumped up off their comfortable seats. 

  


*****************

  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max and Tyson screamed. Kai jumped to his feet and clicked the flashlight on to shine more light on the shape. "What the-?" he growled. The flashlight which had been working perfectly 10 minutes ago was now dead. Ray grabbed a thick, 2-feet long piece of wood and fed the tip into the fire. He took a step towards the shape, quickly and silently, holding the torch out. As soon as he got close enough to shed some light, the fire on the torch went out. Almost at the same instant, the campfire went out. Suddenly, there was silence all throughout the darkness. Max and Tyson got to their feet carefully.

A ghastly voice broke the silence. "I prefer the darkness, if you don't mind."

Kai asked fearlessly, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The reply was, "Your worst nightmare, your deepest and darkest fear. That which you will hate forever." The voice paused, and it seemed every sound possible in the world paused with it. It seemed forever before it spoke again. "And now, your saviour."

"Wha-what do y-yo-you m-mea-mean b-b-by th-tha-that?" Max stuttered, despite the fact he tried to hide his fear.

The voice spoke again, and it seemed dark, but nobody could explain how you described a voice as dark. "Well, why don't you have a seat?" The Bladebreakers glanced at each other, even though it was too dark to see anything. They sat down nervously trying to hide their fear, even Kai.

  


*******************

Kenny's POV

*******************

  


Oh my gosh! Tyson! Max! Ray! Even Kai! Something was happening to them. I could feel it. But what could I do? Well, the least I could do was go look for them. Now, about Max's dad... "Uh, sir," I started nervously, breaking the silence. "It's getting late. Why don't you turn in?" 

He looked at me strangely and said, "It's only 8:30, Kenny."

"Um, well you know, the earlier you sleep, the earlier you wake. And, um, I think we can start early tomorrow morning."

"What about the guys?"

"Oh, you know them, they stay out late. Don't worry, they can take care of themselves. They are teenagers, you know. In fact, I'm going to check on them."

"Well, then, goodnight, Kenny," Max's dad murmured as he headed to his private bedroom, muttering nonsense to himself. I watched him go, then walked outside and looked into the forest.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. Strangers revealed

Strangers revealed

  


Disclaimer: I not own beyblade. Words wisdom: Always check be sure you leave any words out.

  


Kai: "Someone has a bad teacher, alright."

Teacher: "Do you want detention until the end of the year?"

Kai: "Whatever."

Teacher: "Show some respect, and I'll show some back!"

(Max, Ray,Tyson, and Chief enter the scene, loaded with sodas and popcorn.)

Max: "Hey, Kai! We got you a so-DA! Who are you????"

Teacher: "I've got better things to do." (Gets up and leaves.)

Tyson: "Have some popcorn, Chief."

Chief: "Sure." (Takes a little, eats it, and starts to fall asleep.)

Ray: "Aren't you guys stoked?"

Tyson/Max: "YEAH!"

Chief: (*snore*)

  


***************

Kenny's POV

***************

  


I looked at the deep, dark woods and decided if I was going in, I should be prepared. I went inside, grabbed 2 flashlights and put them in a backpack. I slung the backpack on. I grabbed a baseball bat I managed to find lying around and managed to drag the heavy thing into an empty room. I was panting heavily, but I needed protection. Everything would hear me coming, I realized. I glanced at the heavy bat. It had an eagle on it. I put all my strength into dragging it out the door, but on my way out, the bat hit something on the wall. I slipped and fell backward. The bat went flying behind me, but I never heard it hit the floor. I got up and turned around. I looked into the room. There was no furniture in this room, but the walls had some kind of boards on them. There was no sign of the bat.

Oh, well, I thought. I nervously headed into the woods. There was enough moonlight to get me about a quarter of the way into the woods. Maybe it was because I was fearfully running faster with each sound I heard.

  


*****************************

Back to the Majestics (flashback)

*****************************

  


The Majestics stood in silence, staring (or more glaring, in Johnny's case) at the "visitor." Johnny was so angry you could see a vein throbbing out of his head, and his face was turning crimson. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and looked like they would strike at any second. Enrique and Oliver were shocked, horrified, really. They all glanced at Robert and gave him a Look saying, "You let HIM in?" and there wasn't a sound.

(*A/N scroll, people)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Then all 3 yelled, "BORIS!"

"How sweet! You remember me?" Boris said, completely without emotion."I didn't want you to be even more shocked at the door, and he says he wants to talk. Even if we can't trust what he says, we should listen," Robert explained.

Boris gave them an evil smile. "So, Majestics, how have you been?"

Nobody answered, except Johnny. "Cut the small talk. You wanted to talk. Get to the point. You want something?" he said, his hands still clenched into fists.

"Alright. 7 months there are now before the World Championships. I wanted to personally invite you on a private tour of the new stadium. We arranged it about a week from now, if that's alright with you, of course."

Robert saw through his lies. "Where is your honour? You are a lying coward. Tell us what you really want us in Russia for, or leave."

"If you insist. We have a new, better team. But we didn't have a chance to test them against a real team. We only want a private beyblading match, if you are as brave as you act."

"We'll be there!" Johnny cried, without waiting for opinions.

Robert nodded his head. "Johnny is right. We accept your challenge."

"You bet!" Enrique and Oliver put in.

Boris had a evil gleam in his eye. "So it's settled. I would love to stay for tea, but I have to go." Boris glanced at the table where the cold tea was sitting.

Robert agreed, "Yes, you have to go. Security!" Two guards ran up to Robert. "Escort this man off the property. Watch him carefully too." The guards nodded and Boris headed outside. The Majestics watched him go, then practised until it was dark. Then they went home, and started to pack They arrived in Russia 3 days later.

  


*******************

  


Kenny kept running, and he stopped, had he known it, about 75 metres away from his team. He suddenly heard voices. 

"We're sitting. Now, tell us. Who are you and what do you want? And what do you mean by saviour?" Kenny recognised the voice as Ray's. He ran forward and called, "Ray!" He was relieved.

"Kenny?" Max asked. "I hope you brought a light."

He replied, "Oh, I have 2 flashlights," and reached into his bag. He couldn't feel his bag. Then he remembered his fall. "Oh, I-I mu-must ha-have lef-left it b-be-behind."

"Is your happy little reunion over? Does anyone want me to continue?" As the phantom-like voice spoke, Kenny felt like he jumped out of his skin.

"Gu- guys? Who- who's th-tha-that?" he stumbled.

"Maybe we could find out if you shut up," Kai said, with no waver in his voice.

"Did you forget me already?" The voice hissed. "The dark. . . Your worst nightmare. . . It's me!" the shape cried softly, as Kai's flashlight clicked on, and the campfire grew to a blaze, then went to a regular cooking fire.

They could see the shape more clearly now. It was a cloaked and hooded form, with negative energy surrounding it. The figure drew off the hood, slowly saying, "It's me. . . Cenotaph!" The leader of the Dark Bladers stood before them.

"But, why all the secrecy?" Tyson asked first.

"A gift," Cenotaph answered. He tossed them each a cape (hooded cloak, the things the Dark Bladers wear) that seemed to be silver. He told them, "A deadly mission awaits you. These will help camouflage you in great need. Take care. . . We may meet again in another dark place. . . Bladebreakers. . ." With that, he seemed to fade into the darkness. They tried them on. Each one fit perfectly. They appeared to change colours and had a strong brooch in the shape of a star under the hood, to hold it together (*A/N Any Lord of the Rings readers: like the cloaks of Lothlorien, but a star brooch).

They started back to their room. None of them complained about the cold, as their capes kept them warm and safe. They stayed close together because if they strayed, they would disappear. It was more melting into the darkness and it was probably because of the capes. They were kept safe and warm until they finally got into their beds. They all fell asleep quickly, from the exhaustion of the night's events. Even Kenny got over his great fear and slept soundly on his bed, instead of falling asleep Dizzi, as he usually did.

  


***********************

  


So what do you think? This is starting to turn into horror, I think. Oh, check out me and DM's story, "Sacred Spirits." People that all have to do with beyblading start to disappear. But for what evil purpose? Read to find out! And review! This story and the other one, if it's not too mush trouble. I know this chapter was a little short. Sorry! 

  



	7. A Bad Day For Beybladers

Chapter 7: A Bad Day For Beybladers

  


Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just report cards are coming, and our teachers are burying us under homework, projects, assignments, detentions, presentations, and so on. I don't own beyblade, blah, blah, blah. I'm so tired of disclaimers... Just get on with the story...

  


****************

  


Robert sat on his bed in the Majestics' hotel room. He glanced around. Nobody was around. Enrique was practising some new beyblading move against Johnny. Oliver had gone exploring the streets of Moscow. He took out a cell phone and called a long distance number. "Hello," he started. "It's Master Robert."

"Master Robert! How is your trip?"

"Fine, fine. Who's in charge? Because I forgot to make arrangements."

"Your grandmother, I believe, Master Robert."

"Very well. I must take leave now."

"Goodbye, Master Robert. I'll make sure everything goes according to plan back here... Enjoy your trip!"

Robert hung up. There was something strange about all this...

  


****************

  


He hung up. "According to _my_ plan, that is... "Master Robert" this, "Master Robert" that." He chuckled evilly as he walked down a hall. He turned and walked into a weird room. It was a triangular shape. "My brilliant plan?" he asked a man that sat nearby at a computer, typing something. "Well underway," he replied, and clicked with the mouse. He shut the computer down and stood up. He said to the "servant," "I should check on how well the plan is proceeding." He walked out of the room, and, without anyone seeing him, out of the house.

  


****************

  


Robert had fallen asleep pondering what was so strange, and his dream was full of puzzles, but he was startled awake. Of course, he thought. His last grandmother had passed away a few months ago. That voice that picked up the phone... The servant from the time I invited the Majestics over! Robert kept piecing the mystery together with the clues he had. Something was going on, and that man was a big part of it...

He called his mansion again. The was a loud sort of beeping noise, which meant the phones had been disconnected. Robert felt helpless. 'Beep! Beep! Beep!' His cell phone rang. He looked at it, for it never rang like that when someone called. E-mail! The screen said. Robert opened it, for his curiosity made him forget the risks of unlocking it. The screen had these words:

  


Master Robert, I am "involved" in a plan to take over the mansion. I pretend to work for them, but actually make their jobs harder. Them? A few masterminds disguised as servants, with the one at the top the most convincing. I am not sure what you can do, but you should know. I am fleeing the grounds now, secretly and stealthily. Why, you may ask, when I can make their plan so hard to fulfil, shall I stop? Because I believe the "boss" suspects me. I will escape to safety... for now. I hope, one day, Master Robert, you will reclaim the property. They have cut off mail and phones, and all work for the "boss" now. I remain loyal, but others I know not, and fear so. The "boss" has entered the room. I must go, go now! Keep in touch, as I have a cell phone hidden cleverly. The number is the password of you safe and your age. Farewell, I dare not reveal my name.

  


Robert was not as surprised as you might have thought. He had known something had been going on, but wasn't sure what. Still, his property would have to wait. He had to settle things with Boris.

  


***************

  


The White Tigers looked around. It was the day, but nobody was in sight. They were standing facing the front entrance, and it was 1:45, 15 minutes before the letter insisted. They were starting to think it was nothing more than a joke, when Mariah exclaimed, "Look!" Mariah was pointing to a pile of rocks sitting in front of the door. A piece of paper stuck out from under the pile. Mariah rushed up and grabbed it. She read:

  


White Tigers, take the left door and follow the hallway. We're waiting...

  


All-Starz

  


"Well?" Mariah asked Lee.

Lee answered, "Let's go." They took the door left of the main entrance and followed the hallway to a large grey room with a _huge_ beyblading dish in the middle.

"Waiting, huh?" Kevin sneered. Nobody was in sight. They were completely unaware of the fact that a pair of eyes gazed at them through a small video camera in the lights...

  


****************

  


Steve was a little angry. "So where _are_ they!?!?!?" 

Judy told him, "Relax, Steven."

"Judy, look." Emily had noticed a pile of rocks in front of the entrance. A piece of paper was sticking out from under it. Emily snatched it up and read:

  


All-Starz, take the right entrance and follow the hallway. We're waiting...

  


White Tigers

  


"Judy?" Emily asked.

"Proceed," she replied. They took the door right of the main entrance and followed the hallway to a large grey room. The White Tigers were getting impatient waiting for them. Steven asked, "So spill it. Why did you invite us, and how did you convince BIOVOLT to lend you this place?"

"Don't ask us! _You're_ the ones who invited _us_!" Kevin lost his temper.

"Us? You sent us this letter!" Emily exclaimed, holding out the letter.

"No way! You sent us _this_ letter!" Mariah answered, holding out _their_ letter.

"We never sent anything!" Eddy pitched in.

"We didn't send _you_ anything!" Lee was getting angry.

"I'll let my blade do the talking, if you wanna lie to us!" Steve said, holding out his football launcher. "Us too!" His team-mates added.

"If that's your choice, then we accept your challenge!" Lee answered. His team stepped into position behind him. Judy called, "3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" 8 beyblades flew into the dish. The White Tigers' beyblades assumed a triangular formation and charged, while the All-Starz' beyblades took a more square-like pattern and circled the dish. The All-Starz' beyblades circled together, then broke off, and attacked. Tryhorn attacked Galeon, Tryalligator aimed for Galux, Trygle attacked Galmon, and Trypio charged at Galzzy.

  


******************

  


Boris stared through the video camera and put an ugly grin on his face. He said to himself, and to Voltaire, "Good. Everything is going according to plan."

Voltaire did not look pleased. "Ar-are you sure about this, Boris?"

"(*evil chuckle*) OF COURSE I AM! Hahahaha!"

"That's what you said about "Cyber-Tala," and he was a failure!"

"I-I always persevere, Voltaire."

"Your optimism _still_ sickens me, Boris. I've been this close to shutting down these genetic experiments of yours, when, by some miracle, you've convinced me not to. This is seriously your last chance, Boris. And if you fail, it will cost more than you think, for wasting my time."

"Un-understood, Voltaire." 

  


*******************

  


The collision of beyblades was incredible. The impact caused all 8 blades to fly out of the dish and into their owner's hand. Another door opened, and the Demolition Boys walked out, looking smug. Tala spoke first. "You think you're _so_ good. **_Way_** better than the last time we met, but we just analysed your data. You **_barely_** showed any improvement, or you're too weak to show them."

Lee turned crimson, along with Michael. Every other blader showed signs of anger in their own way. Lee growled, "You can **_talk_**, but can you _blade_?" He put Galeon on his launcher. "Well?" Michael did the same. Every blader got ready to launch. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!!"

  


******************

  


The Majestics were being shown to a room deep in the "abbey." They reached the room and stepped into the centre. All doors, exits, even _windows_ were being locked, secured, and guarded. The Majestics were surrounded. Then they noticed Boris. He was dressed actually like a gentleman. He was wearing a tux, and his hair had been done nicely. The Majestics were not fooled by his appearance.

"You wanted a fight and you shall get one!" Robert told him.

Johnny added, "We won't go down without a fight! Actually, we won't go down at all, Boris. Glad you dressed for the day when the Majestics _bring you down_!"

"Fear not, Majestics. I plan to live up to my name! (*evil, crazy laughter*)" (*A/N Boris literally means fight in Russian.) "It would be quite a sight," Robert said.

Boris smiled evilly and answered, "And it would be quite a sight to see Oliver live up to his name, wouldn't it?" (*A/N the name Oliver is supposed to have come from Middle Low German for, literally, elf-army. Hehehehe!)

The floor started shaking. The Majestics jumped out of the way, just in time, as a huge, and I mean, _huge_ beyblading dish rose to take up much of the spacious room. 

  


*****************

  


DME: *staring up at a big stone-like block* Writer's block, I hate it! I'm sure I'll get over it soon. Can't update a lot now that the writer's block is in my way, and with all our homework. And projects, assignments, this and that. Also, my friend is feeling better, and she wants me to thank all the people that felt sorry about her. She's still buried under all the schoolwork and recovering from injuries, so don't expect updates soon. I'll try 2 weeks, but I doubt I'll get past the writer's block. I would do one week if I had the time for it! Well, please review, because I need ideas, inspirations, whatever. No emails to my bio email, please! Emergencies or very important questions, ideas and otherwise to anime_fan38@yahoo.ca (make sure it's .ca). Review please! This isn't easy, you know!


	8. The Fight and The End

Chapter 8: The Fight and The End

  


Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade. Please R+R! And vote for my next story, through review or email. Remember, anime_fan38@yahoo.ca instead of the other one. And check out Shadow-Assassin. My next story possibilities will be listed at the end of this chapter, but R+R! There's a lot of scene switching, but please bear with me!

  


*****************

  


The Demolition Boys easily took out all the blades. 

"HOW COULD WE LOSE?????" Steven yelled.

As bit-beasts started being sucked out of their blades, Lee cried, "Not again!"

After all the bit-beasts had been sucked out of blades, the Demolition Boys left the same way they had come in. The two teams were trapped, but they were all too heart-broken to realise this. They did notice, however, that the room was being suddenly filled with a strange purple mist-like gas. They began coughing and choking and stayed low to the ground. Despite this, one by one, they collapsed. Mariah was the last to collapse and just before fainting, she called out for Ray, and her voice echoed far into the distance in the barren land of Russia.

  


*****************

  


"Ferdinand..."

The man gave him an ugly look. "It's _sir_, got it?"

"...Yes, sir..."

Ferdinand asked him, "What did you _want_, anyway?" (*A/N now he's Fern, k?)

"I was wondering, _sir_, how we're going to keep Master Robert out of this plan."

Fern gave him a glare, then hit him in the head. He told him impatiently, "It's **Robert**, you fool. Master Robert was- and **_is_** _only_ for **_weak_**, obedient slaves. We're not slaves, we are geniuses, and masterminds. And as for _Robert_, he already knows, so we don't have to worry about him finding out."

"What? He knows? Fer- I mean, sir, how did you come by this information?"

"You know the computer whiz?"

"Mardy? Yeah, so? Wait- you don't mean...?

"Yeah, he was a traitor and liar all along. He sent Robert mail. He tried to hide it, but he forgot to erase his trail. Heh! Fool didn't know I used to be a computer whiz, too. In fact, I still am. Just don't use my skills as much. He told Robert he would run away, and he did. He's been "missing" for hours. Don't have to worry. Our master will get rid of him, and we'll get paid tons."

"... Right..."

  


*****************

Ray gasped in shock and cried out in pain. Everyone had been eagerly chatting about random topics, and turned to him. He was getting strange looks from everyone.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Tyson asked him.

Ray tried to reply, but all they could make out was, "Pain... heart... Mariah... trouble... must... help... them..."

Max looked stunned. "What d'ya think he's talkin' about?"

  


*****************

  


"Majestics, ready?" Robert called to his team.

In unison, they replied, "READY!"

Boris looked smug. "Excellent, I know I will enjoy this."

  


*****************

Flashback

*****************

  


Many boys and girls woke up in a strange lab, but they had lost their former lives. Now, they had become slaves for BIOVOLT, without free will. They stepped out. Boris was standing there, and ordered them, "You will dispose of the Majestics. Defeat to our enemies! Victory is life!"

The answer was, "Un-der-stood. We... will... dispose... of... the... Majestics! 

De-feat to our en-emies! Vic-tory is life! We live only to serve BIOVOLT and fulfil the purpose. We do not feel. We do not think. We merely are." Boris looked as proud as he had ever looked. He gave them a malicious smile. All he said was, "Excellent."

  


****************

Present

****************

  


The Majestics got ready to launch as a hidden door opened. Dark shapes walked in. As they walked farther into the room, the Majestics could make out the shapes. They became clear. A tall boy with strange eyebrows, a short boy with green hair in a ponytail, and a boy with what looked like a bone necklace and torn shirt. A girl with pink hair, a short girl with orange hair and in a lab coat holding a tennis racket, a boy with a football, another with a basketball, and yet another with a baseball. 

Robert gasped in shock. "Coward!" he called to Boris. Boris only laughed evilly.

Oliver murmured, "What did you do to the White Tigers?"

Enrique added, "And the All-Stars?"

Johnny put in, "Cheap shot! Kidnapping to increase your little "army"! And some of the best blading teams around too!" It had taken Johnny a lot of courage to say that, but he had said it. It was always hard for him to admit someone else was good.

Robert called the White Tiger captain by name, "Lee! Please answer me, friend!"

Enrique added worriedly, "Michael, tell me you're in there!"

They only answered simultaneously, "We know not those names and care not those names. We live only to serve BIOVOLT and its mission. We obey only the master."

Boris looked at them arrogantly. "My superior slaves! Dispose of our intruders and enemies as you swore to obey! Destroy their beyblades and take their bit-beasts to add to our army! Show no mercy! Show no feeling! Show only coldness and cruelty!"

The two teams all gazed at Boris with zombie eyes and replied in a robot-like voice, "Understood, Master. We will obey. We will crush the opponent and seize victory for BIOVOLT and for evil." 

They launched. The Majestics hadn't been ready for this, but launched as well. All the beyblades attacked, and it was simple to see why the dish was so big. They crashed and a blinding light barely fazed the brainwashed teams, but left the Majestics blind. Slowly, their eyes recovered and the smoke and dust cleared. There, among the rubble, were 8 blades spinning. The Majestics searched furiously for their blades and found them shattered, except the bit. They were left undamaged. The bits began to glow and the beasts started getting sucked out of the blades. The beasts were quickly gathered, and everyone in the room left, leaving the Majestics trapped. The boys saw no way out. The dish, or what was left of it, fell back to its original position and was closed. The boys weren't sure what to do when, it happened. 

A purple gas filled the room almost instantly. They fell to the floor, trying to crawl wherever there was breathable air. Before they could, they collapsed, their minds clouded with dark shapes and thoughts.

  


*******************

Commercial break! Today's message comes from DME: Still fine-tuning Tyson's dictionary, but be patient and check out my poems and other stories.

  


DME: Whew! I need a break after that! Wait a minute!

Ray: What's up, DME?

DME: I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now.

Tyson: Oh, man, how did you get out of it?

DME: Well, I'm sitting at the computer, typing furiously, and my dad's working. It's my mom's day off, so she checks on me once in a while.

Max: But how do you get out of doing your homework?

DME: I was getting to that! Anyway, she just peeks, so she won't "disturb" me, but she never actually reads what I'm typing. So here she is thinking I'm doing A+ homework, when I'm typing a story chapter instead. But I'll have it done by tomorrow! I just needed a break, that's all.

Kenny: I don't know anyone else who takes a break for half an hour...

DME: (*frantically*) First of all, it's only been 5 minutes because I only finished typing the last scene. Secondly, since when do you count how long my breaks are?

Kenny: Yes, but you spent forever perfecting the last scene, so it's been 30 minutes!

DME: Don't argue with me! It has not!

Kenny: Don't argue with data. It has.

DME: Has not!

Kenny: Has too.

DME: Has not!

Kenny: Has too.

(*DME and Kenny keep arguing while Max finds his pixie sticks and shares, amazingly*)

Tyson: SUGAR! (*JUMP*) (*JUMP*) (*JUMP*)

Max: SUGAR IS SOOOOO NICE!! (*JUMP*) (*JUMP*) (*JUMP*)

Ray: Sugar! (*jump*) Sugar! (*jump*) Sugar! (*jump*)

(*DME finally gets tired of arguing in _her_ story*)

DME: That's it! (*snap*) (*Kenny appears in tight leather pants and one of Kai's shirts*)

Kenny: No! What did you do?!?!?

DME: Everything goes the **_writer_**'s way. **_I'm_** the writer, so admit I'm right, or you stay like this until the end of the story. Writers have all the power here.

Kenny: (*hyperventilating*) These pant-pants. You-you right, k-k-k?

DME: (*happily*) All I wanted to hear. (*snap*) (*Kenny is back to normal*)

Kenny: Th-thank you, evil demon writer! (*runs away as fast as he can*)

DME: **_WHAT_** _WAS_ _THAT?_

Kenny: (*heard in the distance*) _Nothing! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!_

DME: Good. Better not be.

  


****************

  


Fern picked up his "special" phone. He had installed it personally, and few knew its number. "Yes?" he said, without a hint of warmth. He laughed, and answered, "That is excellent, Master. Now we can proceed as planned."

He glanced at the man that he had given a glare earlier and spoke to him. "I told you our master would dispose of Robert. That fool walked right into the trap set for him. He never was as smart as us, and especially not as smart as the Master. He is truly a genius. Clever, conspiring, and totally without weak human emotions to bring him down. He is the one who shall have control over this pathetic world and bring us glory!"

"So... Robert is... out of it?"

"Completely! Forever!"

"... Good..."

  


***************

  


I really have to stop here because I'm literally buried in homework and studying and stuff. Well, it may not seem like it, but that was a lot of work, so please review!


	9. Even More Mysteries

Chapter 9: Even More Mysteries

  


Disclaimer: (*sigh*) Don't own beyblade... I know I promised to list my future story possibilities at the end of last chapter, but I was so exhausted, I guess I forgot. I'll list them at the end of this chapter! Anyways, I need to speed my story up, so I'm fast-forwarding to 3 weeks before the tournament...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Yeah! Totally cool! Wicked!" Tyson screamed as they got off the bus. They had taken a plane to Russia and a bus to the hotel, which was right next to the "abbey," same as before. Now they entered their hotel room and Tyson crashed on the bed.

  


"I'm going to some of the parks, k, guys?" Ray told him.

  


"Whoa! Hold up, Ray! Buddy, I'm comin' with you," Tyson exclaimed as he got off the bed. "WICKED! Let's go!"

  


"Hey, don't forget about me!" Max shouted enthusiastically as he dropped his stuff.

  


"This is the perfect opportunity to collect information on different bladers from around the world! Count me in!" Kenny told them. They turned to leave.

  


"Wait, I'm coming too." They heard a voice say behind them.

  


They turned around. Tyson asked, "Kai???"

  


"It seems that something always goes wrong whenever we decide to do a little sightseeing... and I don't trust Boris. He's planning something in that evil mind of his behind his eyegear..."

  


"Kai, chill, man." Tyson told him.

  


"Whatever. Are we going or not?"

  


"Yeah!" Max screamed as they walked out the door.

  


Soon, they reached a park where some serious blading action was taking place.

  


"Hey, guys?" Ray asked them.

  


Tyson turned. "Yeah, Ray?"

  


"Isn't this where we met the White Tigers...?"

  


Max put in, "And the All-Starz?"

  


Ray added, "Come to think of it, I haven't heard from the White Tigers in a long time."

  


"And I haven't heard from my mom in a while either," Max added worriedly.

  


Kenny looked concerned, "When did you last hear from them?"

  


Ray and Max thought carefully, then both said, "About 5 months."

  


Kai muttered from the corner, "Interesting that two world-class beyblading teams should "disappear" at the same time. Wonder what Boris did this time?"

  


Chief told the Bladebreakers, "Kai does bring up a very point. Something must have happened to the White Tigers and All-Starz. Not to be jumping to conclusions, but that is the most probable scenario."

  


"So what do we do about it?" Ray had to ask.

  


"Take precautions. Watch your back, don't travel alone, and be on your guard."

  


"All this worrying is making me hungry! Let's find some food!" Tyson insisted.

  


"Well, come to think of it, we haven't eaten since that meal on the plane about 5 hours ago. And I am getting a little hungry..." Ray told the rest of them.

  


Max cried energetically, "YEAH!! LET'S GO!!!"

  


The Bladebreakers found a restaurant. Tyson started pigging down food.

  


Kenny's eyes widened. "Wait, Tyson! How are we going to pay for this?!?!?"

  


Kai said merely, "Like this," and pulled out Mr. D's credit card.

  


Kenny's eyes burst open. "**_Where_** did you get _that_?!?!?!?"

  


Kai scoffed. "From Mr. Dickenson."

  


"Tell me you didn't steal that! Come on, Kai, tell me!" Kenny was getting nervous.

  


"I didn't steal it. Mr. Dickenson figured we might need it for Tyson's stomach, and gave it to me. With Tyson, you always have to be prepared."

  


"Well, that's a relief." Kenny started eating. "Not bad, you should try this, Kai."

  


Kai gave him a stony look, then took some.

  


They had all been so occupied with keeping Tyson out of trouble, and controlling him, that they hadn't noticed the strangers whispering in the corner.

  


"Yeah, those are them, them Bladebreakers, no doubta 'bout it," said one.

  


The other replied, "The boss'll be pleased."

  


"Maybe enough to give us a nice reward."

  


"Maybe the boss would give us a nicer reward if we took their blades and spirits from 'em. What'd ya say?"

  


"Sounds good to me."

  


"There's a TEAB alley nearby."

  


"Perfect. How do we get 'em there?"

  


"Okay, so here's the plan..." The guy whispered something in the other guy's ear.

  


"This'll be a cinch."

  


"Think we should tell the boss? He could have other plans."

  


"Naw, he'll give us new orders soon anyway."

  


The stranger glanced over at the Bladebreakers, laughing and joking. "Laugh while ya can, brats. Laugh while ya can."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Tyson finally finished eating. "So, where should we go now?"

  


Ray asked, "How 'bout to that place you were training with Kai for the finals last time?"

  


"Oh yeah! That's the perfect place!"

  


They walked down the street. As they walked past an alley, they heard something. A very faint voice calling for help.

  


Tyson exclaimed, "Someone needs our help! Come on!"

  


Ray stopped him. "I dunno, Tyson. It could be a trap, you know."

  


Kai put in, "Remember all the other bad experiences with alleys?"

  


Tyson smirked. "Oh, don't tell me the great Kai is afraid of alleys!"

  


Kai glared at him and replied, "Look, I'm just saying we should think about this first."

  


Tyson shot back, "Fine then! Someone's calling for our help, we're standing here, who knows what's gonna happen to them! Come on, Kai, don't be so stubborn!"

  


Max said, "Tyson's right. Someone could be in danger."

  


Kai scoffed and answered, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

  


They walked down the dark, dank, and dreary alley. (*A/N Is there any other kind of alley?) Soon they came to a part that had a roof over it. Kenny grew more anxious with each step. They came to an intersection.

  


Max questioned, "Which way?" The question was answered as the wall beside them started ti move in. Kai pushed Max out of the way. They both fell on the ground hard. 

  


Kai commented, "No going back now..."

  


There was only one path to take now, and the Bladebreakers took it. The roof over their heads became thicker and shortly, no light at all showed them the way. They came to the end of the alley. The whole path behind them closed.

  


Kai said as he furiously gazed around, "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

  


"Well, hello, Bladebreakers, how nice of you to join us."

  


"Yes, we're delighted that you came." Two figures came out of the darkness.

  


"Let us go!" Tyson insisted.

  


"Oh, we'll let you go... After you beat us in a battle!" Two beyblades were launched.

  


Tyson called, "Come on, Ray! We can take him!"

  


"No... wait." Another voice said as Ray prepared to launch.

  


Tyson turned around and asked again, "Kai???"

  


"That's right. Let me fight this one, Ray."

  


Ray stuttered in shock. "Uh, su-sure, K-Kai."

  


Tyson and Kai launched. Before they heard their blades hit the ground, they flew back into their hands. Tyson exclaimed, "What the-?"

  


One of the strangers said, "Looks like you lose."

  


The other put in, "Come on, we'll be fair. You get a second chance. Your entire team against us two. What d'ya say?"

  


"You don't stand a chance!" Max cried as he put his blade on his launcher.

  


Ray agreed, "You got that right!" as he too, prepared for launch.

  


"Hold on, guys." Kenny got ready to launch too. Only his blade was one that he had custom-designed to collect information and have a solid defence to prevent it from being destroyed. He got ready to launch. 

  


Tyson called, leading them, "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!!!" The sound of seven blades whizzed through the foul air. Max's flew back to his hand before touching the ground. Kenny opened his laptop, and put on a light to see it better. He recorded his blade's movements and the data it was collecting. He thought strategically about what to do, as Ray and Kai's beyblades flew back to their owners. He directed his blade to a ramp-like piece of wood, and it bounced off the walls and crashed through the roof. A few beams of light broke through the darkness.

  


Kai called Dranzer to his aid, and made the hole a bit bigger. They had enough light to see now, although the strangers remained clouded in shadow. Kai and Kenny's blades returned to their hands, and the strangers laughed maliciously.

  


"Now... for the prize." One of them took a step towards the Bladebreakers. A cell phone rang. The one closer to the bladers took it out and answered it. 

  


He listened, then exclaimed, "What?!?!? Understood. We're on our way."

He hung up, and looked at the boys. "Today's your lucky day. We'll spare you... for now."

  


Glancing at the other stranger, he said, "Boss needs us back at base, ASAP."

  


"Right."

  


They stepped backwards into the pitch-black dead end, and said to the Bladebreakers, "Good luck trying to get out of here, you'll need it. We'll meet again soon..." They seemed to vanish.

  


Kenny was panicking. "Great! What are we going to do now? Don't... panic... Don't panic! Don't panic! Why are you panicking?!?!? There's (*hyperventilating*) no need to panic! Stop panicking! There's absolutely no reason to panic!!!!"

  


The Bladebreakers all looked at Kenny and said, "Stop panicking, Kenny."

  


Ray then launched Driger, who went flying into the roof. "Driger, Tiger Claw attack!"

  


Driger slashed up the roof. "Awesome! Way to go, Driger!" Ray called upwards.

  


"How... are... we... gonna... get... out... of... here?" Kenny panted.

  


"Like this." Kai grunted, and pulled out two short coils of rope from a section in each of his armguards. Then he pulled two shorter ones out of his pockets. Then he asked Max, "Do you still have those clips I gave you?" 

  


"Yeah," Max replied, and pulled them out of his pockets. He gave them to Kai.

  


Kai tied all the pieces of rope together with sturdy knots and put a clip on each end. He told Ray, "Tell Driger to fasten this to something strong." Kai threw the rope up through the hole in the roof. Driger did as he was told and Kai tugged on the rope. 

  


"What's the other end for?" Max asked curiously. 

  


"This," Kai replied, attaching it to his belt, and pulling on the rope. Kai got to the top in no time at all, and told one of them to do the same, throwing the rope and an extra belt down. Ray put the belt on and attached the clip to it. He called, "Ready, Kai."

  


Kai pulled him up as Ray pulled on the rope to get a little extra distance. Then they did the same with Tyson, Max, and Kenny. They found a way down from the roof, and asked Kai, "How-?"

  


"I planned stuff before we left. Besides, I heard those guys talking in the restaurant and asked the owner for some rope."

  


Kenny said enviously, "Talk about being prepared."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"What did you fools think you were doing out there?"

  


"Destroying them."

  


"I didn't ask for an answer! You! Almost cost me! My plan!"

  


"Sor-ry! We thought you'd like us better for it, and at least we have them trapped."

  


"Really? Where?"

  


"The TEAB alley near that old restaurant."

  


"TEAB? Trapping Enemies And Bit-beasts/Beyblades?"

  


"That's right."  
  


"You idiots! Those were for emergencies!"

  


"At least they're trapped."

  


"We'll see about that." He went up to a computer, and said "Camera Lock- TEAB alley number 1523."

  


The computer replied, "Camera Lock engaged." The computer showed the alley from a bird's eye view.

  


"Camera Zoom 10." The camera zoomed in to show that the roof had been broken and a rope was sitting on the roof top, or what was left of it. The man turned to his two henchman and glared intensely.

  


He hissed, the venom evident in his voice, "You can't do anything right, can you? CAN YOU!?!?! TAKE THEM AWAY, OUT OF MY SIGHT FOREVER!!!!" Soldiers surrounded them and dragged the two full-sized men away.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kenny shuddered. "Who do you think those guys were?"

  


Kai answered, "Whoever they were, they seemed to be working for someone. And they were definitely interested in us."

  


Ray asked, "Boris?"

  


Tyson replied angrily, "Yeah! I bet he set us up, all along! It must have been him! I mean, who else could it be...?"

  


Max said, "Man, I wonder if he'll ever leave us alone..."

  


Kai told them surprisingly, "Sorry, guys. You're wrong."

  


They all looked at Kai in surprise. "WHAT????"

  


"I practically grew up next to Boris. This isn't his thing. It wasn't him..."

  


Kenny gulped. "Then who... was it...?"

  


Ray added, "That's a really good question..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end! Of this chapter! Sorry this chapter's up a little late! I haven't had much time on the computer lately! But I did mange to start another story, "The Destiny Of The Descendants," which is about the descendants of the Bladebreakers. R+R! No flames! Vote for your favourite beyblade couple, because I'm curious of what people think. All votes accepted, and vote is open until the end of this story. And here's the future story possibilities:

  


Parody/Humour/Action/Adventure: "Like Mike(al)"- Beyblade fic. For those of you that have seen the movie "Like Mike," it's almost the same story, in a beyblade version. I am going to change certain things, of course. For those who didn't see the movie, WARNING, this will be a spoiler. A boy who can barely launch straight finds this beyblade rumoured to have once belonged to his beyblading hero. Suddenly, he's the best blader around, beating world-class blading teams, but what will happen when evil forces try to steal his blade for world domination purposes?

  


  


Drama/Suspense/Action/Adventure/Horror (a little): A Digimon fic, so far, but that might change. Takuya (dunno if I spelled that right) fights himself in his mind, completely unaware that his body is trying to destroy the digital world! (based on a Star Trek: The Next Generation book I read once, uh... sort of...)

  


  


Horror/Suspense/Drama: This is original fiction right now, and I'm finding it hard to change it to a form of anime, or even fanfiction. A boy's mother washes up on the shore of a remote deserted island, dead. An I.D. check is done of course, but is prevented from finishing mysteriously. The mother shows up at "her" house and somehow gives him everything he wants and could ever want. But why is she trying to convince him to come with her to the island where "she" was found dead? (based on a Star Trek: The Next Generation episode I saw once)

  


  


Unwanted: I'm not really sure if I'm going to do this. It's a songfic based on Avril Lavigne's song, "Unwanted." Joey is rejected by Mai (_again_), and tries to show his feelings.

  


  


Lancelot and Guinevere: If I do write this one, it'll probably go under a different name. I'm sure a lot of people are familiar with the stories of King Arthur, or Arthurian Legend. At least one, anyway. You know how Lancelot and Guinevere's love brought the kingdom to ruins, in the common version. But I've been thinking about writing my own version of how they managed to save the kingdom, just to watch it fall to ruins again, or to last an eternity, I can't decide yet.

  


  


Tyson's Dictionary: Might have a different title. Me and a friend are working on this one. I'm not sure when it'll be up, but if you want it up next, vote!

  


  


The horror in Tyson's life: This might be a one-shot fic, about how Tyson copes with school. This is what I thought for those of you who wonder. It'll be up soon, but vote if you want me to continue it!

  


  


A Teacher's Favourite Words: I dunno if I'm gonna do this one because I don't want my account overloading with stupid and pointless stories... 

  


  


Duo Duplication Dilemma: This is a fic that I just thought up. The title explains a lot, but I need suggestions.

  


So vote people, and review! Suggestions, votes, questions, and comments to anime_fan38@yahoo.ca 


	10. Fatigue, horror, and tragic pasts

Chapter 10: Fatigue, horror, and tragic pasts

  


Disclaimer: (*sigh*) I don't own beyblade, ok???? Oh, I recommend you check out Anime_Fan. Thanks to Lady Blade WarAngel for the idea about a tragic past. Also, I got some ideas from "The King, the Ring, and the Thief" by White Angel. Anyways, on with the story! OOC warning!!!! This might seem unreal, but this is my first fic.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Tyson groaned. "Man, I'm beat..."

  


Kai added, "Everyone is always after us... And nobody _else_... What is it that's so interesting about _us_?"

  


Ray sighed. "Maybe... our reputation...?"

  


Max lay on the bed, barely able to move. "Then I don't like being famous anymore..."

  


Kenny was sweating heavily. "Neither (*pant*) do I, Max. (*pant*) Neither do I..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Bladebreakers..." The man hissed. At least he wasn't enshrouded in shadow. He had stolen Tyson's blade right out of his hand, just as Cenotaph had done...

  


They had barely been able to get it back, but finally they did. This led them to being chased by mystical-looking ninjas. For 2 whole kilometres they ran, then...

  


The ninjas that had been inching closer... disappeared. Nobody could figure out why. They could barely walk to their hotel room.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

5 hours later

~~~~~~~~~~

  


The Bladebreakers had long fallen asleep from exhaustion. Except for... Kai?

  


~~~~~~~~~

Kai's POV

~~~~~~~~~

  


The others were sound asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I stood on the balcony, feeling the light breeze blow through my hair. I couldn't rest, not after all this... Why was everyone after us? What did we do? Was it really our reputation? I had to get some answers. I had to know...

  


I stepped off the balcony back into the hotel room. Tyson's snoring was the only sound heard. I grabbed my suitcase and opened it. I took one look at the clothes I had packed and knew that they wouldn't do. I grabbed some gel and some hair dye. I dyed my hair brown and laid it flat. I took Mr. D's credit card and went to the closest clothing store around. I bought merchant-like clothes that most people around here wore, went back to our room and changed. I didn't need a coat. Heck, I grew up in this weather and it WAS summer, after all. I walked down the street until I found one of those hidden underage bars I'd heard about. I strolled inside, keeping my cool. I took a seat at the counter and the bartender asked, "What'll it be, kid?"

  


My sharp retort was, "Don't call me kid. I'm 17, ya know."

  


"Then what are you doing in here? You can pass alright in a street bar."

  


I scoffed. I said in a gruff adult voice, "Too public and crowded for my tastes." 

  


"Righ', so what'll it be?"

  


I didn't want to look out of place, so I said, "Just some domestic beer'll do." He nodded and gave me a mug full. I took a sip. Russian beer wasn't that strong. (*A/N I dunno the truth behind this, I just made it up. And I think Kai would be about 17 now.)

  


The guy sitting beside me (looked about 18) was slightly drunk and muttering loudly something about beybladers in Russia. "Beybladers... Russia... No good... Heard about some renegade... They searching the country..."

  


I asked him, "What was that about beybladers?"

  


He replied, appearing a little drowsy, "None... of yer... damn... business... kid..."

  


I told him, "I just wanna know 'bout this renegade... Is that too much ta ask?" Using slang seemed to help me fit in better.

  


"Not unless yer paying me big..."

  


I smiled slightly as a plan came into my mind. "Come now, I'm sure we can bargain... How 'bout I buy ya another drink, eh?"

  


"Now... yer talkin'..."

  


I called the bartender over and told him, "A big mug of yer strongest drink."

  


He told me as he gave me my order, "I like ya, kid, on the house... this time." 

  


I handed it to the drunk man and he chugged half of it down with one breath.

  


I pressed him. "'Bout that renegade..."

  


He was obviously drunk now. "Ah ya... da renegade... heard his name was... Kay, or Kai, or suttin' like that... 'Alf the country's after 'im... some big reward... 10 million ruble... alive only..." The man chugged down the rest of the beer and threw up over the counter. Luckily, I hadn't had my hands or arms on the counter. Some weren't so fortunate. The bartender was mad and kicked the guy out. I left myself. He fainted right on the street. I stepped over him and left him there. (*A/N Apparently, the Russians use rubles instead of dollars, but I dunno how much they're worth...)

  


I headed back to the hotel. It was about midnight now. I opened the door to the room and forced all my stuff into my suitcase. I carried it out the door, after scribbling a quick note to the others, "Gone to get answers, they'll leave you alone now. Kai"

  


I had to take one last look as I closed the door. I had to admit, they really were my team and I was gonna miss them... But at least they'd be safe... right? I made sure to take the hair dye and gel in case I was staying out that long... I took all the Russian money we had and some of the other money we had, I could get it changed. I did leave them the credit card though, even though I could have used it. As I walked out the hotel's front door, I stood in front of the large building for a few minutes in silence. I was on my own now, again...

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~

  


I had left the abbey in fear of what I had done. I was left alone in the cold, harsh, barren land of Russia, without food or water. I do admit there were times when I did what I had to in order to survive. I'm not proud of my past, but what's past is past. You can't change it, you can't dwell on it forever, and you can't go through your life thinking "What if?"

  


One day, I ran out of food and water, and there was a harsh blizzard. I doubted I would live, but I did. I met a girl who had run away from the abbey after learning the truth about it. We worked together to get supplies, we shared, and we got closer and closer to each other. Then came a day when we had no food or water again. Our only option was to steal some from unsuspecting villagers. We stalked a few, and stole some supplies, and some valuables to sell for money.

  


We decided to split up, to cover more ground. After I had collected a good amount of stuff, I went to meet up with the girl. I saw her in the street, about to steal something from a man, when the man suddenly noticed her.

  


He pulled out a knife. I rushed in to help, but he gave me a few quick slashes on my arms. I fell back in pain, struggling to my feet to help the girl. That's why I wear my armguards now, they cover the scars and protect them from anything else. (*A/N I know Kai doesn't really have scars from when he took his armguards off in an episode, but this is MY story. Hehehehe!)

  


The man chuckled as I ran at him again and made some comment about me being a glutton for punishment. He cried to his friends, who held me while he... While he... pushed the girl up against a building and stabbed the knife... into her heart. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get loose. The people watching thought it better not to mess with the man and kept walking. The girl now lay on the ground, drowning in her own blood. The men finally let me go, and I automatically rushed towards the girl. I cried and sobbed, but she didn't say a word. She was gone... forever.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Ever since that day, I've always tried to stay away from people and not to get too close. I was afraid... that I would have to suffer again. After that day, I didn't eat, drink or sleep. I didn't care whether I lived or died. People on the street made me eat and drink, and kept me alive. I didn't grow, I didn't talk, I didn't feel. It took me forever to get over that loss, but as soon as I did, I vowed never to let myself get close to anyone again. And I broke that vow... after I realised that the Bladebreakers really did care about me. I had to leave again... leave those that I had gotten to know so well. I keep my emotions inside, because I've always been afraid that... if I let some out, I'll let all of them out. 

  


Why does that scare me? Because I'm always afraid of looking like a terrified, weak, helpless boy. I'm afraid of reliving my past, of reliving the torture. I've never told anyone this, because I knew. I knew that they would see me differently, not so tough, not so strong, but weak and helpless against the world. I didn't think I could have handled that, so I didn't risk it. I didn't tell my friends, or anyone else. Even when I was surrounded by people, I was... alone. I have always been alone, alone in my life, alone in my heart, and alone in the world.

  


I had known, I had known all along it hadn't been the Bladebreakers everyone was after, I had known it was me... It had been but a feeling, but I knew, I knew the truth all along. Where was I gonna go now? I looked around. There was one place, but could I? After all these years, did I have enough courage in my heart? I rubbed my scarred arms, as I had taken the guards off. I would be too easily recognised with them. I had no choice.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning, Ray's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I woke up. I glanced at the clock. Exactly 6:00, like always. That was the time my brain always woke up. I looked around. Tyson: snoring. Kenny: asleep. Max: asleep. Kai: asle... Wait a second! Where was Kai? I walked around our room. Bathroom was empty, his shoes were... gone? I checked back at our beds, and considered waking them up, but I decided not to. I mean, he had probably gone for a walk or something. I opened my suitcase for some clean clothes, and changed. Then I noticed... only 3 other suitcases. Kai's was missing. I cursed and woke everyone up. Tyson wouldn't wake up until I whispered in his ear that Kai was gone. Then he was awake, all right.

  


Kenny asked sleepily, "But where would he go?"

  


I could only think of one thing. "Guys... You don't think he ran away, do you?"

  


Max said worriedly, "Run away? But why would Kai run away?"

  


All I could say was, "I dunno, guys, but I say we find him."

  


Tyson groaned sleepily. "Oh, all right. Fine, fine. Let's go before the streets get crowded."

  


We headed out. Soon, we passed an old man. I asked him, "Hello, sir. We're looking for a teenager named Kai. He's got blue spiky hair. Have you seen him?"

  


He chuckled and replied, "I wish! You know, you're not the only one after that big reward. Half the country must be looking for him."

  


Tyson asked, "What reward?"

  


"Don't act innocent with me, now. You must be daft if you don't know what I'm talking about. Just look for yourselves." He pointed to a poster and walked off.

  


I read the poster out loud:

  


WANTED! Teenage boy. 

Name: Kai Hiwatari 

Age: About 17. 

Appearance: Spiky blue hair, usually wears a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue pants. Extra info: On a beyblading team called the Bladebreakers. Raised in Russia, speaks fluent Russian. 

Reward: 10 million rubles.

If found or have information about, report to BIOVOLT Corporation as once.

  


  


I glanced around at the Bladebreakers. Their expressions were crystal-clear. We were all speechless. Tyson ran off angrily, searching everywhere for Kai. We all followed him, of course. A couple of hours later, even Max's energy and Tyson's determination were starting to wear off. It seemed as if we had scoured the entire city of Moscow. So, exhausted again, as well as sleepy, we headed back to the hotel room. We found another mystery when we got there. I picked up a hastily written note in Kai's handwriting that said, "Gone to get answers, they'll leave you alone now. Kai"

  


Max said, "Leave us alone? Who? Answers? This is confusing!"

  


I told him, "I really dunno, Max, but we need Kai for the tournament."

  


Tyson shook his head and spoke firmly. "**_No!_** _Don't you see?_ Kai's _more_ than a team member, he's our friend and he never let us down! He... he _always_ stood by us, even sorta when Boris brainwashed him... Boris! Why does he want Kai?"

  


Silence. Nobody had forgotten the fact that Kai was our friend, but Tyson rarely spoke so... passionately. He was right, though. Kai had always saved us and believed in us. I was the first to break the silence. I spoke softly. "Well, we got to find him then."

  


Kenny warned us, "It won't be easy with half the country after him..."

  


Max said, determined, "But we have to do it! Without one person, the Bladebreakers aren't the Bladebreakers anymore."

  


Tyson said, "Max is right, Chief. Kai is one of us!"

  


I asked, "Where do we start looking? I mean, we did just spend hours all over Moscow."

  


Silence again. I suddenly realised something. "Guys, you don't think he's...?"

  


Tyson's eyes widened. "No, he would never..."

  


Kenny had to say, "Or would he...?"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Voltaire looked at Boris firmly and asked, "Well?"

  


The reply was, "All goes according to plan."

  


"Good. I'm warning you, Boris, this is your last chance."

  


"There's nothing to worry about..."

  


"Was your eyegear malfunctioning when we suffered a crushing defeat?"

  


"Was it a defeat? Or was it part of the plan?"

  


"Plan?"

  


"We needed what appeared to be a defeat to gain a victory."

  


"Tell me more..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyson's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


What were we gonna do? Even I couldn't sleep that night. The others had tried to get some rest for tomorrow and were fast asleep. I stared out from the balcony and gazed up at the silver stars against the midnight blue sky. What were we gonna do? I stared moodily at the city below. Kai and I had never been the "best of chums," as he said at the end of the regionals, but we were rivals, working on the same team, the same side. We were... friends. He hated to admit it and never would have, and I never spoke of it either. They say you don't know how much someone means to you until they're gone... Don't I know it... I think of that day, as a tear rolls down my cheek... (*A/N I dunno if this is true, but remember, this is MY story)

  


~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~

  


The ear-splitting noise of the car behind us crashing into the passenger side of the car... The way I watched in horror from the seat behind the driver... The comment the doctor made at the hospital...

  


"I'm afraid she took a serious injury... She might not make it..."

  


I let go an uncontrollable cry. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!"

  


My dad put a hand on my shoulder. He whispered comfortingly in my ear, "Shh... It's okay, Ty. She'll be alright..."

  


I was only 7 years old, too young to know my dad was lying to me... I held my mom's hand in mine. My dad and the doctor were standing behind me. The doctor had just told us that my mom wasn't gonna make it... My dad was crying. 

  


She said to me, "Stay out of trouble, Tyson, my son, and always remember: Friends and family are more important than anything in life... Good friends are hard to come by, don't let your friends down... If they're really friends, they'll stand by you till the end, no matter what... They'll think of your safety before theirs, and they'll be the ones you miss the most after they're gone... Promise me, son, you won't forget and you'll stick to your promise until the end of your days..."

  


I cried and sobbed, saying, "I promise, Mom, but please don't leave me..."

  


"I'm sorry, son, but it's my time... to go... I love you... Take care, my son, my husband, take care..." She closed her eyes and the machine beeped, a long, flat beep. I looked at my dad through my tears. He was glancing at her with a sad look...

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


I've never broken my promise, and I wasn't about to start. I would have gone looking for Kai right then and there, but I didn't want to upset the others. I mean, Kai had left in the middle of the night. We could only think of one place he could be... Even though the others tried to think of other places, I knew. Kai was there, and I was going after him, no matter what.

  


~~~~~~~~~

Kai's POV

~~~~~~~~~

  


I stared at the huge building before my eyes. I rubbed my cheek, afraid I would be recognised by a guard, or... someone else. But no, I had spent a while washing the triangles painted on my face off. Could I really? After so long? I had... no choice. The Bladebreakers would never be left alone if I didn't. I had to.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


That's the end! Review please! No flames! This chapter took forever to write, and I do admit that a tear slid down my cheek as I wrote those tragic pasts... Suggestions would be nice... anime_fan38@yahoo.ca if you don't mind. At least vote on my next fic, or on your favourite beyblade couple! I know, you're saying, "How do I decide?" Oh, all right, MAXIMUM of 2 votes, only because I didn't give you choices. If you're in for a little humour after reading this chapter, why not check out my newest fic, "The Destiny of the Descendants," all about the Bladebreakers' descendants. Please R+R!

  


  


P.S. If you have a fave YGO couple, vote under my YGO fic, or send to my email!


	11. Movies, and ANOTHER mystery

Chapter 11: Movies and ANOTHER mystery

  


Disclaimer: Not like anyone reads this, but I don't own beyblade. Note to Galux Kitty: I'm probably never gonna write yaoi, and this fic definitely won't be. I doubt you're going to write yaoi either, judging by your bio. Oh, and I got most ideas for this chapter from Lady Blade WarAngel's "Tragic Past," so thanks, Lady Blade, and keep at the tragic past thing. Can't wait to read Kenny's. Oh, and please continue, "The Next Generation," I love it! OOC warning, although I probably don't have to tell you.

  


"...."- Spoken out loud.

  


/...../- Thoughts of the characters.

  


(*A/N)- Author's notes.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Spencer glanced over at the "new recruits" and angrily stamped back to his room. He started talking to himself. "It's not fair! Boris never notices us unless he needs someone to yell at! Tala was favoured by him, but now he's just like us... Forgotten, cast-away, treated as junk. Boris was treating Kai like a prince, and Kai was smart enough to get away from him!"

  


He furiously clenched a fist, and continued, "Kai knew he was just Boris's newest toy! Once Boris got tired of him, he would throw him away, and forget about him! Now he's all obsessed with these new guys. They're weaklings, they'd never compare to us! Or even to me!" Spencer growled as he angrily punched the wall, feeling no pain, as blood ran from his white knuckles, and his face went crimson.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Tyson's POV

~~~~~~~~~~

  


There was only two days until the tournament began. We still hadn't found Kai. I'd tried going to the place that I knew Kai was there, but I got stopped by guards. Over and over I tried, until I had almost gotten arrested. What choice did I have? We gave up, hoping that Kai would show up around a corner as we walked the streets. Or that he'd show up at the tournament like last time.

  


~~~~~~~~~

2 days later

~~~~~~~~~

  


We won all our rounds in our first match. But we showed no enthusiasm (not even Max) as Mr. D took us out to celebrate. He had heard about Kai, and hoped to brighten our spirits. We ate little, even I didn't have thirds. All of us stared out the restaurant windows, almost as if expecting to see Kai running towards us. The truth was, we knew he wasn't going to be, and that made us sadder. Maybe I should tell them...

  


I sighed. Mr. D asked, "What's the matter, m'boy?"

  


"We abandoned Kai. He's never coming back unless we bust him outta that place!"

  


Mr. D replied, "What place?"

  


"Well, you see, I doubt Kai would have told anyone this, but one night...

  


~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~

  


I said to Kai, "We're all gonna crash at my place for the night. Coming, Kai?"

  


"Are you gonna train?"

  


"Oh, come on, Kai." I groaned. "We're gonna party!"

  


"Fine. If we train tomorrow morning till lunch, and the rest of the day."

  


"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Kai."

  


"Well?"

  


Max put in, "All right, Kai, but you hafta come. It's gonna be a blast! You'll see, Kai."

  


"Whatever."

  


~~~~~~~~~

That night

~~~~~~~~~

  


The doorbell rang. I rushed to get it. "Hey, Kai, we've been waiting! 'Bout time you showed up!"

  


"Humph." He took his bag to the room I showed him and he followed me out to the living room where everyone else was waiting. 

  


Ray said as we entered, "Hey, Kai, you're just in time. We were about to start the movie."

  


Tyson cried, "Wait a second! You didn't choose without me, did you?"

  


Kenny told him, "Actually, we were about to pick the movie."

  


I quickly voiced my opinion, "I know, Let's watch-"

  


"Sorry, Tyson, but we already decided how we're gonna pick." Ray cut me off.

  


I asked, "How? How?"

  


"Well, you see, we each put the DVD we like the most on a piece of paper and put it inside the hat. Then, we take turns drawing paper."

  


"But what if two people put the same DVD?" I questioned.

  


Max told me, "We made our choices in our heads, Tyson. We're supposed to guess who picked which. Now write yours and put it in! You too, Kai."

  


"Alright," I agreed and did as I was told, as Kai did the same, with a grunt.

  


"Who picks first?" Max asked.

  


Kenny responded, "Well, it is Tyson's house."

  


"Alright!" I cried, reaching eagerly into the hat. I pulled out a slip of paper and groaned. "Oh, man, you can't be serious, Kai!" I yelled at him.

  


Ray said, "Just read it."

  


I sighed. "Okay..." I read the slip of paper:

  


MINORITY REPORT

  


"Oh, this movie's action!" Max called energetically as I slipped the DVD into the player.

  


After the movie was over, we talked a little about our favourite parts. "Oh, and Lamar turned out to be a bad guy." "And how John scaled that ladder, kicking all the guys away." "Then he jumped on the guy and they wrecked the houses." 

  


"Well, I liked the spiders. They caused fear to spread rapidly and almost tortured people, in a way." A cold voice said as silence followed our thoughts.

  


We all turned and gasped. "KAI?"

  


"What, you don't want my opinion?"

  


Ray stumbled, "N-no, th-that's not-not it at-at all, K-Kai."

  


Max put in, "It's just you normally don't talk to us."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present, General POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Max cut Tyson off. "Wait, I didn't say that! I said, "It's just you normally keep your distance, Kai, and don't share your opinions."

  


Tyson pouted. "Same thing!"

  


"Is not!"

  


"Is too!"

  


"Is not!"

  


"Is too!"

  


"Is-"

  


"Boys, that's enough. Please continue with the story," Mr. D insisted.

  


Ray replied, "Maybe you should let us all tell it together."

  


Mr. D smiled. "That's a good idea, Ray. Ok, boys, tell your story."

  


~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback

~~~~~~~~~

  


Kai angrily asked, "Look, can we just pick the next movie?" /Damn, what's wrong with me? I'm actually being a nice guy, compared to normal./

  


Max cried happily, "So, who picks next? Who, Who, WHO??" /I wanna pick!/

  


"Er, that's a good question." Kenny thought about it carefully and then said, "Why don't we just let Kai pick?"

  


Ray was understanding, and merely said, "Sure."

  


Tyson complained, "Oh, but-"

  


Max interrupted him, "Sorry, Tyson, we made a decision." /There. Now neither of us can pick. He probably wanted to pick again. That's Tyson for you! Hope I get to pick next... Whoa! Is that coke in the kitchen?/ Max snuck quietly away, while Tyson created a perfect distraction without knowing it. Max grabbed a few cans of coke, snuck back to his place and hid all but one behind the couch. He had opened the last one already, and started gulping it down quickly.

  


Tyson angrily thought steaming, as Kai walked over to the hat, /I wanted to pick again! How come Kai gets to pick?/

  


Kai smirked as he reached into the hat. /Bet Tyson wanted to pick again. Show him.../

He pulled out one piece of paper and read it:

  


DIGIMON: THE MOVIE

  


"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Kenny! You can't expect us to watch that!" Tyson complained loudly.

  


Kai glared at him. /He complains about everything. He is so annoying. I hope he kicks the wall when he falls asleep tonight. Hehehehe..../ He got up and put the DVD in. After it was over, they quickly went over it, but no one was too enthusiastic to talk about it, except Max and Kenny.

  


Kenny thought out loud. "Who picks next? What do you think, Ray? I don't mind being last to pick."

  


Ray replied, "I don't mind either. Let Max pick, he seems hyper about it anyway. Then again, he's hyper about everything. Okay, Max! Your turn!"

  


Max shouted loudly, "YAY!!! Okay, let's see here..." He looked at the slip he drew, and read:

  


CROUCHING TIGER, HIDDEN DRAGON

  


Everyone looked at Ray. He grinned and said, "It's a good movie, and just read the subtitles, guys, if you don't understand Chinese."

  


Everyone had voices speaking Chinese in their heads after the movie, except for Ray. They moved on, talking little about it. Ray offered, "You go next, Chief. I wouldn't mind being last."

  


So the short kid walked up to the hat and drew a piece of paper and read:

  


DRAGONSLAYER

  


Kenny gulped and said to Tyson, "You know I don't like horror movies, Tyson!"

  


"Sorry, Chief, but it's a good movie. And there's nothing horror besides the dragon killing people and people dying trying to slay it." /Heh, wish I could slay a certain blue-haired dragon who's been after... _people_. Maybe I should pick up some tips from this movie.../

  


The Chief's eyes bulged out of the sockets and he fainted. They shook him, but got no response. They started the movie without him. Afterwards, they were all eagerly talking about it, when Kenny finally woke up. They picked the final movie. Ray read it mentally, and said nervously, "Guys, how much time do we have?" /'Cause we're sure as heck gonna need all the time we can get. But why would Max pick _this_????/ They all stared at Max. He was hyperly running around, trying not to destroy stuff. Kai explained, "Max didn't put one in, so I put an extra one in, ok?" /Good thing, too. He would have had us watching cartoons./ "Just read it to them, Ray."

  


Ray gulped, but read:

  


LORD OF THE RINGS: THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! That movie's 3 hours long!!" Tyson screamed his head off. "HOW COULD YOU, KAI????????"

  


Kai smirked and replied, "Maybe you should put it in now, we're losing valuable minutes." He glanced at Tyson with an evil look. /Hmm, they have some nice sword moves in this movie. Might come in useful./ Smirking, he watched Ray put the DVD in.

  


Kenny suggested, "Maybe we could watch a little, do something else, then watch a little more, and so on? The movie is a little long, Kai..." /And no computers in it, either. This movie has a lot of slaying too, and I think it's worse than the last one./

  


Ray watched the opening scenes. /Man, I'm already bored. Didn't think Max picked it... Wait! Where is Max...?/ Ray looked around. Max was sitting on one of Tyson's three couches and... drinking COKE? "Max!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me, then Max. They took in the same image: Max+sugar= PROBLEM!!!! They grabbed the coke from Max and hid it. 

  


Everyone except Ray went back to the movie. Ray sighed silently. He had no patience for 3-hour long movies. Ray looked around. Everyone was gazing intently at the screen, especially... Max? /Oh, damn./ Ray cursed silently as he saw him finish a can of coke and start another. I screamed, "MAX!!!!" Everyone turned to Max.

  


"Yeah, Ray?" He quickly hid the coke he had been drinking behind the couch with the others. The others looked confused. Tyson asked, "What's the matter, buddy?"

  


Ray smiled at Max and pointed to him. "Max has been drinking coke again. He just hid it behind the couch." Tyson searched behind the couch and found a few cokes.

  


~~~~~~~

Present

~~~~~~~

  


The scene was something like this:

Ray: "Hey, I don't talk that way!" /That sounds like a tattletale./

Tyson: "Well, we're trying to tell a story here!"

Max: "I wasn't like that!" /That sounds more like a drunk./

  


A stranger walked up to the team and asked, "Are you the Bladebreakers?"

Everyone turned to stare at the stranger. Eyes bulged out of sockets around the table because a pretty girl with shoulder-length sky blue hair and crystal blue eyes stared back at them. She wore a pair of light blue pants and a baby blue t-shirt. (*A/N you guessed it, huh?) She had earrings with (surprise, surprise) sapphires. She was wearing glittery blue sneakers with dark blue socks.

  


Mr. D was the only one who could speak. "Yes, they are. What can we do for you, miss?" 

  


"Well, it's actually what I can do for you. It's about Kai Hiwatari..."

  


Tyson shouted, "You know where Kai is?"

  


"Yes, he's in a place from his dark childhood..."

  


"Well, I knew it!" Tyson exclaimed. "I couldn't get in, though, and I was explaining to Mr. D how I found out."

  


She looked at the elderly man. "You must be Stanley Dickinson from the BBA."

  


"I am, but who are you?"

  


"How rude of me... My name is Rachel........." She hesitated.

  


Mr. D "I have heard many Rachels being mentioned in the BBA. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, and explain why we should trust you."

  


"Um, well, I do have a nickname known by bladers. It's, it's "Sapphire Blaster," and I herad "Blaster" is a cross between "blader" and "master."

  


Mr. D appeared a little shocked. "Sapphire Blaster? I thought that was merely a myth."

  


Tyson asked, with a "I-have-no-clue" expression on his face, "Who's this Sapphire Blaster? I've never heard of her."

  


"Well, to tell you the truth, m'boy, the BBA stopped the name from spreading."

  


Ray was now interested. "Why was that?"

  


"We were flooded with calls about this rumour, as that was all is really was, a rumour. The BBA passed it as a myth and no one really spoke it again. It is said she has a blue appearance in her style of dress, and she knows all about everything happening or that happened in beyblade news, past or present. In fact, some say she can even see into the future..."

  


Max was on a sugar-high and couldn't stop himself from asking, "You have a nickname, but you don't have a last name? Ooh............ that's weird!"

  


Rachel/SB face fell a bit. "I-I have a last name, but I don't use it or even say it much. I think it would put me in danger."

  


Ray spoke up. "Then how do we know that you can be trusted? You're some legend making an appearance, and you won't even tell your last name!"

  


Rachel gulped slightly and replied, "If you insist. I suppose if I'm to help, you have to know the truth."

  


"The truth?" Ray asked, deeply interested now.

  


"My name is.... Rachel Sara Montgomery Kai-Ling (*A/N that's prounouced Kay Ling) Wilkinson...." She paused, then continued, "Hiwatari..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

The end! What'd you think? Oh, important if you like "Sacred Spirits." DM and I talked and we thought it would be best with all the homework, projects, assignments, and this work-to-rule thing our teachers are doing to postpone the story for a few months until the summer. Please review, please! And a vote would be nice... I only got a few people who voted and almost fewer people who reviewed.


	12. Silence, Shock, Revenge, and Blood

Chapter 12: Silence, Shock, Revenge, and Blood

  


I'm soooooooo happy! I got a ton of homework this weekend... But I'm happy because I hit 50 reviews!! YEAH!!!!!! First things first, thank yous:

  


A HUGE thank you to "Me, Myself, and I" who reviewed ALL 11 chapters!

  


ANOTHER HUGE thank you goes out to my friend, the Dark Magician for reviewing my stories and poems. Also for giving me ideas, tips, reviews, and uh... ideas.

  


Thanks go to: Lady Blade WarAngel, Anime Fan, White Angel, and Shadow-Assassin for ideas and reviews! Please continue your stories!

  


Also thanks go out to: DM, element of fire, LillyAngel, Kitty-Black-Heart, Lea, Lady Blade WarAngel, Weirdguy, leah, and Anime the Fallen Angel for adding me to their fave authors. I'm very sorry if I missed anyone in this list, but there are SO MANY people to thank.

  


Once again, I don't own beyblade. Oh, please check out Anime the Fallen Angel under my faves. Oh, and I doubt there are any Voltaire fans out there, but if there are, I don't think you'll like this chapter. Probably don't have to tell you: OOC warning! I rate this chapter PG-13, so beware!

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


Silence. Mr. D said quietly, "I never knew..." He stood up and he said as he left, "I should be going now, you boys- and girl eat all you want." Mr. D walked away.

  


Tyson shook his head angrily. "No way! I found out about his past and he said he was an only child!"

  


"You've never heard of... separation at birth?"

  


Tyson yelled, "Sure! But you have no proof! And plenty of people have the same last names and their not related!"

  


Sapphire Blaster frowned slightly. "You're right, I do have no proof, but I have been on the run..."

  


Max seemed worried about the girl. "From who? Why would they chase you?"

  


"'They' know who I am, er, Sapphire Blaster is. They want to use my blading skills to their advantage. And think, 9 years ago, I had no idea what a blade was..."

  


Ray stopped her. "Wait a second. Exactly how old are you?"

  


"I'm, I'm 11."

  


Ray was into a police investigator role now. "And you claim that you and Kai were separated at birth?"

  


"Yes, that's-well, not exactly."

  


Ray was intrigued. "Really? Explain."

  


"Well, when I was about 2 years old, and Kai was about 8, my grandfather, Voltaire, came and tested us."

  


Ray's eyes widened. "Voltaire comes into this? Go on."

  


"He wanted Kai to come to this abbey and train with him. He said I might be able to come too... So he watched us blade. Kai launched it perfectly...

  


~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~

  


Kai launched. "All right!" He cried as he made a perfect launch into the centre of the dish. I was inspired by his launch and wanted to make Grandfather proud of me, so I launched as well. My blade fell to my feet. Grandfather had been watching us, and Kai glanced at him as he retrieved his blade. It flew into his hand. Kai was amazed.

  


There was silence as I picked up my blade and put it back on the launcher. Grandfather slowly continued to stare at Kai and, just a little bit, me. Grandfather hit Kai across the head hard. He growled, "A warrior should not show weak emotions. I expected more from you, Kai. There are children younger than you that can blade perfectly before they walk. That was the sloppiest, most pathetic launch I've ever seen. How old are you?"

  


Kai was still silent from the shock of being hit by the only person we thought cared for us, Grandfather. He couldn't even mumble a word. He tried to mumble "6," but all that came out was "mmm."

  


Grandfather looked mad. He slapped Kai really hard across his left cheek, and it went crimson, then turned pale white. Tears started rolling from his eyes. He ran inside to his room. I ran after him. Grandfather called to me as I ran, "Make sure you bring that boy back here, you worthless child! Can't even launch a blade right! If you want to train with me, you have to be the best there is. Maybe if you're lucky, girl, someone at the abbey would let you mop floors all day and throw you a few crumbs! Get Kai out here!"

  


I tried to ignore him, but tears rolled down my cheeks as well. I ran to Kai's room. He said, as cheerfully as he could, "Hey, little sis, what's up?" Even though tears were still running from his eyes, he looked happier that I was there. 

  


I said, "Grandfather wants you back out there, Kai." Somehow I uncontrollably cried out, "He hates us! He hates us, Kai! Mom doesn't care, Dad's gone, and our only other relative alive is Grandfather, and he hates us!"

  


Kai was a little stunned, but he replied, "That's not our Grandfather, Kai-Ling, he left a long time ago and something took over his body. And you'll always have me, sis." Kai always called me Kai-Ling, and that's one of my favourite names. I just use Rachel to avoid suspicion.

  


Grandfather called up to us, "Kai, you brat! If you don't get down here this instant, then I'm coming up, and both of you will get it!"

  


"Kai..." I whispered, scared.

  


He answered, "Don't worry, Kai-Ling, no point in both of us getting hurt, and I promised to always protect you." Grandfather walked in, obviously angry at me and Kai. He grabbed one of Kai's belts hanging on the wall, and whipped it towards Kai. He cried, "Get out of here, sis! Go! Come on, sis!" 

  


I did as Kai told me, but had only taken a few steps out of sight when I realised. I realised, that Kai had always thought about me first, and I had taken advantage of it. Kai had protected me and I ran away scared every time. He cared more for me than for himself. I turned around and his, peeking slightly into Kai's room. Grandfather told Kai as he whipped him, "That brat is the last thing you should worry about, young Kai. You (*crack*) need to (*CRACK*) improve your blading! ***CRACK CRACK CRACK*** Over and over, so Kai's floor and bed were covered with blood. I could only watch in horror. Sure, our mom beat us everyday, but she never was this brutal.

  


Then Grandfather left him. I went in and talked to him as Grandfather settled downstairs. Then we heard Mom come home. She talked quietly to Grandfather and Kai asked me, "Kai-Ling? Can you go listen to what they're saying? Mom doesn't really care about us, but she won't give us up that easy. I hurt too much to move."

  


"Okay, big brother." I snuck soundlessly down the hall and went to this A/C vent in the floor where me and Kai listen to conversations all the time. I put my ear next to it. I heard my mom talking to HIM.

  


"No, Voltaire, they're just too young to go off to some place."

  


"Katherine, they are the most talented kids ever, and you really seem to need a break. Just let me train them in the ways they should behave along with blading."

  


"Hell no. I depend on that money the government gives for the kids."

  


"Do they give anything close to 3 million dollars?" I peeked through a hole in the floor. My Grandfather was starting to write a check. "And you don't even have to tell anyone that they've come to live with me, just tell them they're visiting if you really have to."

  


"Voltaire..."

  


"Oh, all right, 5 million dollars. Anything for family."

  


My mom had a greedy smile planted on her face. My mom was always greedy. She pretended to be worried, saying, "You will take good care of them, won't you?"

  


"Of course I will, Katherine." So that was it. I would have cried, but I was directly over them, and my tear might fall on one of their heads. Then I would be in trouble. My mom opened some booze and they started drinking and toasting. I had seen enough. I went back to Kai's room and told him what had happened.

  


He told me, "We'll get through it together, sis. Just like how we got over Dad..." Kai suddenly realised the mistake he had made, as tears rolled out of my crystal blue eyes again.

  


I said to Kai, "I miss him, big brother, I really do. He was always so nice to us, and Mom too. Then she started drinking after Dad died."

  


"That's it, sis. Anytime you feel bad about something, just tell me and you'll feel better, you will. I'll make sure of that."

  


I smiled at my brother. "You're the best, Kai."

  


~~~~~~~

Present

~~~~~~~

  


I looked around as I caught a breath and ordered a soda from the waiter. The guys' expressed confusion, shock, disbelief, and almost horror.

  


I wasn't sure what had happened. I asked nervously, "What-What's the matter, guys? You look like you've seen ghosts!"

  


Tyson replied, wide-eyed, "Are we talking about the same person here? Kai's like the exact opposite of that!"

  


I bowed my head a little. "Growing up with Grandfather made him cold, harsh, enduring, but my brother is still alive underneath all that..."

  


"What happened to you two after that?" Ray questioned me, still caught up with being a detective.

  


I continued, "Well, Grandfather dragged us both to this abbey of his...

  


~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~

  


"Kai, you will train until you have perfected beyblading, and there will be no rest for you until you do," Voltaire told him as soon as we landed on the snow.

  


Kai asked, "Can I- May I rest now, Grandfather? I'm tired from the flight."

  


Grandfather glared at him and slapped him hard across the face again. "Were you listening to me, boy? No rest until you have mastered beyblade. None, or you can live on the snow for the rest of your life. Start training!"

  


Kai gulped nervously and did as he was told. I watched him sadly, knowing I couldn't help him. I nervously asked Voltaire, "What about me, Grandfather?"

  


He stared down at me, as I was only about two and he was tall. It was as if he had forgotten about me. He merely said, "Come, child, I will show you your duties." He walked inside as guards leered at Kai, watching his every move. I followed him.

  


We walked into a broom closet. He handed me a mop and a bucket. "I want every centimetre of floor in this abbey shiny and clean. After you're done that, you can polish the windows and clean up after the guards. Then you can have a few crumbs, and join the lowest beybladers' class."

  


So the torture started. Day after day, I was forced to do chores that normally would have taken months in a few hours. I never got to see my brother, but I heard he was always training, day in and day out. One day, after who knows how long, I saw Kai walking down the hall I was cleaning. We talked and he agreed to meet me that night. But something was wrong.

  


He didn't seem like my brother anymore. He was colder, harder, sharper, and more serious. Despite this, I still thought of him as Kai, and met him that night. He told me he was running away. I begged Kai to take me with him. He refused, saying that he might not make it very far and he didn't want me in danger.

  


But it was obvious he thought I would get in the way and slow him down. I snuck out behind him as he left that night. I followed, but I lost him. A family took me in, and I perfected my blading skills. I left them and competed around the world, looking for Kai, building a reputation, and sneaking onto airplanes and boats. I did what I had to in order to survive.

  


I came across this Japanese town, where the regional championships were just finishing. I watched secretly as a certain blue-haired boy and a few other boys joined into a team headed for the World Championships. I snuck onto your plane and hung low because I didn't know how Kai would react in seeing me. I followed you around to the different tournaments, and even got stranded in Europe with you. Even when Cenotaph stole Tyson's blade, I was watching. Watching to see if there was anything left of my brother showing through.

  


The only thing I found was the brave heart he'd always had, but besides that, nothing. I took it as a bad omen and hoped he would be at least closer to how he had been before, one day. I listened as Kai read the letter from Grandfather and followed you to Russia. Kai would return to his old self, or so I thought. There was still something missing.

  


I think that what was missing is how far his team would go for him. How much his team really cared. After he disappeared, I knew where he had gone, and I know that you will go after him. I know the way in without being caught, I'll take you. (*sigh*) But I really don't know if Kai will ever be all that he was before..."

  


~~~~~~~~~

So what'd you think? Not bad? VOTE, people, VOTE!!! This story is starting to come to an end, I think. Oh, and if anyone wants to know where "Sapphire Blaster's" real name comes from, here it is:

  


Rachel- a friend Sara- another friend, also comes from Sora, from Anime Fan's stories.

Montgomery- last name of some teacher Kai-Ling- someone I know, SERIOUSLY I do!

Wilkinson- a school not too far from where I live Hiwatari- Gee, I wonder... 

  


War is evil, don't you think? (*growl*) Who wants to blame it on Bush?!? Who wants to blame it on Saddam Hussien?!?!? (did I spell that right? Ah, who cares?) Who wants to blame it on both of them??? Well, although Canadian blood does rush through my veins, I can't blame it on the Americans, 'cause it's obvious most of them don't like this either. At least Canada's not getting involved..... yet.... What is it about politicians?

  


I'll try and update soon, but I'm not getting a lot of people reviewing. You know, I live close to my school, but you can't see it from here. Why? Because it's buried in schoolwork! (*GLARE*) Oh, man, I have to write a speech for tomorrow and I haven't started... WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER QUESTIONS???? WHAT? WRITE A PRESS RELEASE? (*glances nervously at clock which says 8:00*) I'm in trouble now...


	13. The beginning of the end

Chapter 13: The beginning... of the end

  


Disclaimer: (*DME holding can of spray paint*) (*sprays on nearby wall, "I NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL OWN BEYBLADE*) "Official!"

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


"What do you have to show me, Boris?"

  


"A surprise, Voltaire."

  


"You know I despise surprises."

  


"Not this one..."

  


"Well? I am a busy man, Boris."

  


"Very well, then." Boris stepped out of Voltaire's room and came back, with a boy following. Boris smirked and said, "This 'boy' here wishes to speak with you about the Sapphire girl."

  


"Step outside, Boris." Boris was still smirking as he did just that.

  


Voltaire put on a serious face and asked, "What can I do for you?"

  


"Well, that depends, doesn't it?"

  


"This has gone on long enough."

  


"What... do you mean?"

  


Voltaire gave the brown-haired boy a big smirk. "You know perfectly well what I mean... young Kai."

  


Kai didn't bother with denial. "So... you _do_ recognise me."

  


"What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't recognise my only grandson? How long did it take you to get those _stupid _triangles off, Kai? And to dye your hair? And _where_ did you get those ridiculous clothes?"

  


"It seemed to fool your guards..."

  


"Yes, but not all of them know you, and few know you well. Besides, Boris was walking around and he ordered the guards to let you through."

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Boris's POV

~~~~~~~~~~

  


I waited outside Voltaire's room to hear what would happen to 'the boy.' I wonder how Kai managed to get such a weird appearance? The boy may be good at lying, faking his voice, and changing appearance, but we know him better than that. I have trained him since he was but a child, and Voltaire has kept him under close guard, watch, lock and key.

  


~~~~~~~~~

Kai's POV

~~~~~~~~~

  


I couldn't think of anyone but the Bladebreakers. Grandfather had fallen silent, but I interrupted his peace by angrily saying, "Leave my friends alone, Grandfather."

  


"And tell me, Kai, what have I done to your friends since the last tournament?"

  


"Traps, illusions, ninjas, attacks, stalkers, thieves, and definitely more."

  


"Now, Kai, we may have been watching, but do you really accuse me of all that?"

  


I... wasn't sure what to say. Those things weren't Boris's or Voltaire's style. There were unique, complex, unorthodox. Grandfather understood my silence perfectly. "There you are, always pointing fingers at me, Kai."

  


"It's hard not to when you have an evil grandfather who tries to take control of the world." I growled through my teeth.

  


"So... you mean you are happy, and proud of yourself, like this? Travelling around the world with amateurs who believe beyblading is just a game? Winning tournaments that have nothing but rookies? No challenges, excitement... danger?"

  


I reacted before I could even take in what he said, or rather my mind and mouth reacted. "THEY'RE NOT AMATEURS! THEY BEAT YOUR LITTLE ROBOTS AND MIND-SLAVES! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEYBLADING, ANYWAYS??"

  


"I know, young Kai, that if you don't-"

  


"I'm not a wrecked blade! I'm a person!" I growled through my teeth with a clenched fist.

  


He wasn't in the least bit fazed. "Kai, think of the memories that you have so often blocked out. Think... when I brought you here... when I trained you... When you were given Black Dranzer... I have been nothing but caring for my only grandson... Now look at you. I've trained you so well that you even have the nerve to rebel, to walk in the front door, and speak back to me."

  


I thought of those times. Me... just me all alone... no one else... "No one else..." I accidentally said aloud.

  


"Stop repressing your childhood for once, Kai, and think. Don't let your brain do all the thinking, think for yourself. Don't tell me you have forgotten your training..."

  


Then I saw her. Who was she? So familiar... But my mind couldn't remember... "Who?"

  


"Think, Kai! You have trained yourself to forget, but now, train to remember!"

  


Her features came in more clearly now. Whoa, I could see her perfectly now. And all I could think was, "Blue..."

  


I must have said it out loud because Voltaire replied, "That's it, now. Let yourself be taken in, don't fight it, or you may never remember..."

  


I glanced at him and demanded, "Who is she, Grandfather?? WHO??"

  


His voice was lower, and the softest I'd ever heard it. "... Don't you know, Kai? Why should I tell you something you already know?"

  


My mind started playing scenes. They were like visions, real looking, and they completely surrounded me. I watched what looked a boy and girl, both blue-haired, the boy with tears running down his cheeks, but you could barely see his face, it was hidden by his legs. Had I really been like that? Was that really me? I kept observing them both, but they stared past me like I wasn't there. I probably wasn't.

  


But it was so familiar! I noticed a window and glanced outside. Voltaire was standing, looking angry and seeming quite impatient. I gazed back at the boy and girl. The boy looked up from his curled-up position and said, as cheerfully as he looked liked he could muster, "Hey, little sis, what's up?" The boy seemed happier when he noticed the girl.

  


I understood now. I was, had been, that little boy, and that girl... was my little sister. My memory was starting to come back to me. I whispered, "Grandfather wants you back out there, Kai."

  


The girl seemed unhappy now, and said, "Grandfather wants you back out there, Kai." You know when you've seen a movie so many times that you can say the lines with the characters? Well, this was sort of like that. I said the lines in sync with the "people" in the scene.

  


Me and "Kai": "That's not our Grandfather, Kai-Ling, he left a long time ago and something took over his body. And you'll always have me, sis."

  


I always called her Kai-Ling, even though her first name was Rachel and the one everyone called her by. I really knew what it was now. I was "returned" to the present. Grandfather looked relaxed. He knew me so well sometimes that it seemed he almost read my mind.

  


Grandfather asked, "What was that girl's name again?"

  


I had a bit of trouble with that one. "Uh, Rachel... uh, um, er..."

  


"Was there family names in it?"

  


"Um, well, now that you mention it..."

  


"Well?" I had known Grandfather for a long time, and I had never known him to be so kind or patient.

  


Boris walked in. "Voltaire, there's someone here to see you."

  


"Who is it this time, Boris?"

  


"I'm not sure. He's wearing a hooded cloak and took out some of our best guards with his blade. He demanded to see you and put a 2 inch hole in a wall when I refused."

  


"Interesting... Bring him in..."

  


"What? But, Voltaire-"

  


"I _said **bring him in.**_"

  


Boris gulped and came back followed by a figure hidden by a hooded cloak about as tall as me.

  


Voltaire asked, losing patience again, "May I help you??"

  


"Yes, you can." was the soft, and dangerously calm reply.

  


Voltaire barked, "Boris, out!" Boris, only too willingly, backed out of the room. He turned to the figure. "How can I help you?"

  


"Well, for starters," the person started, his whole voice changing. He continued, "You can give me my brother back, _Grandfather_." The shape drew the hood off. I gasped slightly. It was the girl from my memory. She looked even prettier in person. It... was my sis- wait a sec. I called her sis, always... My sis.

  


I said, actually smiling, "Kai-Ling?"

  


"Brother?" She gasped as she noticed me and gave me a hug. I blushed. I wasn't used to getting such treatment. She sobbed a little as she asked, "What did they do to you, bro?" She ran a hand through my hair, gazing at my cheeks.

  


"Oh..." I said, remembering. "I had to disguise myself to get in."

  


"Can you just go back to the old Kai?"  
  


"The loner who had no friends, didn't believe in teamwork and stood quietly in the corner?"

  


"No, my brother, the one I knew."

  


"Don't... you know me anymore, Kai-Ling?"

  


"...Only a bit, bro, but I know you're still there."

  


"Really?" To my horror, I found tears rolling down my cheeks. She gave me another hug.

  


Like a voice from my past, I just said, "Little sis," and nothing else. That was all I said.

  


Then Grandfather spoke up, "ANYTHING _ELSE_ I CAN HELP YOU WITH??"

  


"There is one more thing..." Kai-Ling replied.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


What'd ya think, peoples? Review! Vote! I want to hit 100 reviews before I finish this story, and unless the keyboard decides to run away with MY imagination again, I'd say a few more chapters. (*stares at spray-painted words*) Maybe I'll never have to say those words again... (*starts to rain*) (*paints washes off with first droplet that hits*) (*Not even 2 minutes later, the wall is cleaner than before DME started*) NO!! EVIL! EVIL! Has anyone ever tried to spread and read Yu-Gi-Oh! cards like Tarot cards? Well, I did, and I got some freaky results. And I only have 24 cards... Thanks to my friends for each and everyone of them... (You're so nice...) Can I ask your opinion, everyone, do you like darker things or "lighter" things better? Yamis or Hikaris? Evil or nice? Please don't flame!


	14. The battle

Chapter 14: The battle

  


Disclaimer: I, blah, blah, blah. Hold on, let me find the funny thing... Here it is!

  


I make no representations or warranties with respect to the contents or use of this anime/story, and specifically disclaims any express or implied warranties of merchantibility for any particular purpose. Further, I reserve the right to revise this publication and to make changes to its content, at any time, without obligation to notify any person or entity of such revision or changes.

  
  


I'm sure you know what that meant, so, let's get on with the story...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What do you want, girl?"

  
  


"Why don't you call me Sapphire? You know."

  
  


"It makes no difference to me... Now what is it you want?"

  
  


I had never seen Grandfather this way before... He was almost... kind. Almost.

  
  


Sis spoke up. "Why don't you tell me why everyone is after Kai and his friends?"

  
  


"That has nothing to do with me..."

  
  


"Yeah, well I'd like to see you prove it."

  
  


"And how do I do that?"

  
  


"By showing your _real_ intentions."

  
  


"Real intentions? I have none... but to perhaps train my grandson the right way... if he's willing."

  
  


I couldn't watch them argue forever. "Well, he's not."

  
  


Grandfather looked at me with sincere eyes. "Kai, I am truly proud of what you've become, and I'm sorry about how I treated you, but it will be different. I promise."

  
  


I scoffed. "Promise? What can you promise? A harsh cruel life? I want to live somewhere far, _far_ away from you, and hope I never hear another word about you."

"Kai, please reconsider. It will be better and-"

  
  


"Forget it. Come on, sis."

  
  


She didn't move. "Kai, he's after your friends... They're in the abbey. He knew they would come..."

  
  


I glared at HIM.

  
  


He had an innocent look on. "Blaming me again?"

  
  


"You're the one that dragged us to Russia in the first place!"

  
  


"And... when did I do that?"

  
  


I pulled the letter out of my pocket. I had come prepared. He wanted proof, and I'd give it to him.

  
  


He read the letter. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Really, Kai? Are you so easily fooled?"

  
  


"What?"  


"It's quite obvious I didn't write this letter. I thought you had more sense than this."

  
  


"Oh, yeah? Well, if you didn't write it, who did? Well?"

  
  


"I... have a good idea..."

  
  


"Kai, your friends are in danger. We should see what we can do for them..."

  
  


"You think about this ALL you want. Lead the way, sis."

  
  


I followed her through hallways and rooms. We took out a few guards and sneaked past a few. I was glad she seemed to know where she was going, because I had no idea.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


"Come on, guys! Let's find Kai!"

  
  


"Leave my brother to me." Sapphire walked in the abbey, taking out the guard on the way.

  
  


The Bladebreakers stood in shock for a few moments. Then Tyson cried, "What are we standing around for? Kai might need our help!"

  
  


They ran into the abbey. Ray asked, "Uh, guys? Which way?" The abbey was a maze. Even past the first set of doors, it already split into 5 different corridors. They looked down each hallway, as if expecting a sign. Kenny tried to get Dizzi to bring up a map, but had no luck.

  
  


~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

  
  


A shriek was heard down one of the hallways. They ran down it, fearing the worst. They came to a large chamber. There was a dish in the middle and a door on the other side. A big group of familiar people came out the other door. Both doors closed. The Majestics, All-Starz, White Tigers...

  
  


Ray asked, "Mariah? What are you doing here?"

  
  


The pink-haired girl responded with, "Defeat to our enemies! Victory is life! Defeat to our enemies! Victory is life!" The others joined in. They kept chanting in a flat, robotic, synchronised voice. They launched their blades.

The Bladebreakers weren't sure what to do. Then Robert spoke up. "Weaklings. They know we are superior."

Steven put in, "We are superior! We are superior!" The others joined him.

Well, the Bladebreakers couldn't take it anymore. They were being insulted by their brainwashed friends. They swore silent oaths to make Boris and Voltaire pay while launching their blades.

"Driger!"

"Draciel!"

"DRAGOON!"

The voices combined into an order. "ATTACK!!"

Lee, Robert, and Steven spoke in the same synchronised, robotic tone. "Processing... Analysing... Simulating... Beyblades... Attack..."

All the blades surrounded Driger, Draciel, and Dragoon. Max had to admit, "We're outnumbered." Even his usually cheerful voice and determination was starting to fade. The Bladebreakers stood there helplessly, watching their blades being trashed. Even Kenny stood silently, all data, strategy, and cheer gone.

Finally Kenny spoke, his voice echoing into the dark silence. "It's hopeless..."

Tyson and Ray had to agree, all "never give up" speeches lost. Their blades seemed to be on the verge of destruction. The blades of their former friends showed no signs of slowing or stopping.

Just as the Bladebreakers were ready to accept defeat, there was the sound of beyblades ripping behind them. Two blades flew into the dish. One was a dark blue, slightly rimmed with red, and a picture of a familiar-looking red phoenix on it. The other, unfamiliar, was a light blue, rimmed with a snow white, and a picture of a sapphire-coloured dolphin. At least 3 beyblades were knocked out before anyone could say a word.

"Huh?" Tyson turned. Standing there, with grim looks of determination, were a certain pair of siblings, re-united.

Kai seemed particularly fierce. His voice was low and convincing as he said, "How can you even say that, Tyson? I know you're a determined and serious blader that never gives up, no matter what happens, or how hopeless it seems." His voice was just a whisper, although heard easily in the silent room as he finished, "Don't... don't prove me wrong now..."

Tyson seemed to snap out of a trance. His bold-faced determination look was returning. He nodded to his team-mates... all of them. They felt strength and courage coming back. Tyson said seriously, "Let's do it."

"Right." answered Kai, Ray, Max, and Kenny.

"Right." Sapphire replied as well.

"You don't have to-" Tyson started, and paused. She was determined to do this. "It's our fight."

"Right. Your fight... and mine."

Tyson opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and nodded.

They turned their attention back on the dish. Sapphire yelled, "Who are we?"

Kai, Kenny, Ray, Max, and Tyson replied, "BLADEBREAKERS!!"

Then it happened. The bits on their blades glowed. The team realised what was happening. This wasn't the first time they had seen it. It brought a few bad memories back to Kai, but he remembered it had only brought him closer to his team. 5 bit-beasts shot high into the air, and combined into a streak of light. The different colours it up the room. The red phoenix, the blue dragon, the purple turtle, the green tiger, and a light blue dolphin. 9 blades from their former friends crashed with their 5 blades and streak of bit-beasts in a blast of white light...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, happy, people? I updated!! 6 pages! 6 pages! Don't blame me if this chapter's late, blame the teachers... I have barely had time to breathe in the last few weeks. May, the teachers start pouring all the work that they were holding back and wanted to pour on you earlier. Ah, report cards. (*plot hole appears*) Great, a plot hole. (*drops rock in it*) (*never hits the bottom*) Perfect place to dump my report card... Not that I have it yet. And I can't finish this story with you lurking around, so... (*pushes writer's block in*) (*dust clears, no writer's block or plot hole*) Ah, all White Angel's idea. Oh yeah, I'm guessing another chapter and a epilouge, and then... poof! I will vanish to work on my other two stories. Since I haven't had many votes for my next story, I'll just finish my other stories before working on another one... Oh yeah, I got a "new" story idea, well, not exactly "new." Here it is:

"How can he live like that? #2: Double Trouble": That's right! The sequel to "How can he live like that? By my friend, the Dark Magician. Tyson and Kai are acting a bit strange, but they're not the only ones... A tournament's new rules causes the White Tigers to join up with the Bladebreakers to compete. But a few of the White Tigers are acting strangely, namely 2... (Make sure you read DM's story before reading this one.)


	15. The end?

Chapter 15: 

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Don't own beyblade, peoples. Anywayz, this is probably going to be the last chapter unless some idea takes over my story.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

Voltaire stared in shock as Kai and her sister left the room. He realised what might happen if the Bladebreakers did win. He walked as fast as he could muster to the electrical room. Voltaire found Boris there, hitting buttons and controls. Voltaire rushed up and pushed Boris out of the way, onto the floor. 

As he read the screens, Voltaire realised that Boris had rigged the ceiling to collapse on the Bladebreakers if they won, their friends if they lost, and he had activated a mechanism to blow out every other electric unit in the world. That meant just about the end of the world, as the explosions could be quite deadly. He glared at Boris and told the guards to seize him with a look. Forgetting their vow of loyalty, they grabbed Boris and held him still while Voltaire tried to undo the orders.

He wasn't having much luck. Voltaire glanced at the screen. The Bladebreakers were calling the ultimate power of the sacred spirits. Their friends looked... a bit strange... BRAINWASHED! Voltaire realised. He had to hurry. If the Bladebreakers used the ultimate attack, they would win. The beyblades were coming to a crash... The sound of the systems powering down was heard.

~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~

There was pure silence as the dirty brown dust cleared. The dish was pretty wrecked up, but on the last piece of it, there were 5 blades spinning. Tyson cried, "ALL RIGHT!"

But something strange was happening with their friends. Their eyes went totally weird and they collapsed on the floor. Ray automatically caught Driger and ran over to Mariah. He shook her a few times. Ray murmured, "She's completely out of it..."

Tyson tried to cheer him up. "Ray, dude, we'll find those creeps. I bet they're in some special sleep or something."

Ray bowed his head for a few seconds, then lifted it with eyes of pure determination. "Then let's go."

They rushed through corridors quietly behind Kai and Sapphire. They came to the electrical room. Voltaire rushed to Kai. "Are you all right?"

Kai growled back, "No thanks to you, I am."

Voltaire blinked. "Is there... something wrong, Kai?"

"You set us up. You hurt our friends. And now, they're acting like they're, like they're..."

Voltaire shot a nasty look at Boris. "Another of Boris's plans, not mine, Kai. Let me see what I can do for your friends." he tapped a few buttons and the screen showed the room being filled with some greenish air.

Ray cried, "What're you doing?"

Voltaire simply replied, "Reviving your friends." The green air cleared and their friends started to move. They got up and gazed around, confused. The Bladebreakers ran back to the room they were in. Their friends were just getting on their feet. Lee asked, "Ray. What happened?"

Ray replied with a smile, "It's a long story... but we should get out of here..."

Voltaire appeared behind them. "Kai, farewell. I hope that the next time we meet will be a more pleasant one."

"Whatever."

They found their way out of the building and caught planes to their homes, courtesy of the Majestics and their financial wealth.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The end... well, I'm going to put up a short epilogue you might wanna read. I'm sorry if it's a horrible ending, I'm sorry if it's too short, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't get enough reviews to be inspired (hint, hint!). 


	16. Epilogue: The Sacred Spirits

Epilogue: The Sacred Spirits

Disclaimer: Yeah, so what if I don't own beyblade? You have a problem with that?

~~~~~~~~~

3 months after the Bladebreakers got home from Russia, they found themselves preoccupied.

"WHAT?!?!?!? YOU ATE THE LAST DONUT?!?!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, MAX!!!"

"Well, Tyson, if you had woken up earlier..."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?!?!"

"Yep!"

Life went back to normal for the Bladebreakers, happy and carefree... Well, unless your name was Tyson. If it was, then you lost all your favourite snacks to certain people... But overall, the Bladebreakers had little troubles. The team went their separate ways each month. They'd spend a month enjoying the life they had before the Bladebreakers, a month with the team, and so on... Kai went back to the Blade Sharks, Ray to the White Tigers, and Tyson, Max, and Kenny enjoyed their peaceful time right in their own little town. Sapphire trained and lived life with Kai.

Of course, this kind of thing doesn't go unnoticed by the BBA. The BBA classified the event. Mr. Dickenson paid the whole team a visit when they were all in Tyson's town. 

"An excellent job again, Bladebreakers..." He congratulated them. "Of old and new," he added as he turned his gaze on Sapphire. 

Sapphire blushed. "It's in my blood," she said with a grin. The two siblings caught each other's eye and smiled.

"So, sis..."

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Never mind..."

"Hey, bro?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna find a job... We could use some extra money..."

"Well, actually..." Kai pulled out an envelope. Inside was a good amount of money.

"Kai?"

"I dunno if he's really changed... But we could use the money..."

"Alright, but I'll find a job anyways, 'cause we don't how long we can count on him..."

"Deal. Just not too far away, if you can help it..."

"You know," Mr. Dickenson spoke up. "We could always use an extra hand at the BBA..."

Tyson put in, "Keep in touch, Sapphire, uh, Rachel, uh..."

She smiled. "Rachel or Sara's fine. Well, what d'ya think, Kai?"

".... I was... looking forward to having you around, Kai-Ling."

"I'll still be around, Kai. Trust me."

"Well, then, I guess you can go, but be careful, promise?"

"I promise, bro."

Mr. Dickenson spoke up again. "There is one more thing..."

Ray asked, "What's that, sir?"

"You never did finish your story..."

Ray told Tyson, "That's true. You never did say how you knew where Kai was."

Tyson must have forgotten about Kai, because he replied, "Well, I found this little book on the floor on my way to the kitchen, and everyone was busy watching the movie. There was no name on it, so I just looked inside. When I started reading, I couldn't stop."

Max asked happily, "What book was it, Tyson?"

Tyson grinned broadly. "It was Kai's journal!"

Kai's eyes burned with fire, and he lost his character as he screamed, "That's it! YOU'RE DEAD, TYSON!!"

With a squeal, Tyson took off as fast as he could. The rest of the team laughed their heads off as Kai chased after him.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I should get Rachel here settled in and go through all the paperwork at the BBA."

Rachel's face fell. "Shouldn't I tell Kai?"

"No need, m'dear. It'll be fast. Take no more than an hour."

"Alright. Make sure Kai doesn't worry..." She told the three boys that stood there quietly.

  
  


Rachel was accepted into the BBA, Kai had a little "talk" with Tyson, and Mr. Dickenson left on business.

Ray asked, "So what business did Mr. D have?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and replied, "He wouldn't say. But he was concerned alright. He said that he'd be back next week Monday to take you guys out to breakfast to celebrate."

Max asked worriedly, "What about you, Rachel?"

"Oh, I'm working on designing a new kind of beyblade. It's okay, I lose my appetite when I see Tyson eating anyway."

Kai smiled proudly and told his sister, "Don't overwork yourself now, and come home when you're done work for the day."

"Ok! I'm only a few years younger than you!"

"Every year counts for something

Once again, the Bladebreakers were left to live a normal life...... Completely unaware that Mr. Dickenson was on some very IMPORTANT business that could soon concern them...

~~~~~~~~~

Alright, for those of you that haven't figured it out, this is supposed to be the beginning of "Sacred Spirits," even though the first 5 chapters have already been put up. Hehe, the epilogue is even longer than the last chapter. Ah, thank you pages up next, which mean more than one, 'cause I have a lot of people to thank. Then, other stories WILL be updated, and I MIGHT start on a new story after finishing at least one of my other ones.


	17. Thank you's page

Thank you's page

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, and this isn't really a beyblade chapter anyways. It's a thank you's page for all those people I have to thank.

~~~~~~~~~~

This is a big one, and I sincerely hope I didn't miss anyone:

REVIEWERS:

Anonymous:

ori-chen

star

cc

aa

Angela (*A/N Do I... know you?)

Anxious Reader

I, Me, and Myself

Betta Reader

Suspense Hater

THE Rat (*A/N I thought DM blew up the rat in her story...)

Neko

Just Me

  
  


Signed:

Dark Magician (*A/N Thanks, DM!)

Jewel (*A/N sorry I haven't reviewed for so long, I've been so busy)

Kuragari no Tenshi (*A/N Gundam Wing just isn't my thing, that's all)

Lady Blade WarAngel (*A/N Come on, finish your Tragic Past series)

Peridot Pooka (*A/N interesting name...)

Noami Azuki (*A/N Azuki's a cool name...)

Nightswift (*A/N in White Angel's story, there was a raven called Nightshade...)

Shadow-Assassin (*A/N I thought you just forgot about me 'cause my writing sucked so much)

Galux Kitty (*A/N Go Galux! No more death threats...)

leah (*hey, I know someone who's name is leah...)

Google Crazy (*Google is a good search engine, but crazy...?)

Moonlight NIV (*Oh, but I liked "What I'd Give"... Please put it back up...)

Christina (*I haven't had time to read all your stories yet...)

  
  


Ok, that's one of the big lists. Now for the one of the smaller, but just as important lists:

SUGGESTIONS/CRITICISM:

DM (Duh!)

Moonlight NIV (U probably don't even remember what u did, huh? Thanks for helping me with my story)

Peridot Pooka

Nightswift

Shadow-Assassin

  
  


THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME UNDER YOUR FAVES:

DM (DUH!!)

Kitty-Black-Heart

Lea

Lady Blade WarAngel

Weirdguy

ElementOfFire (Previously called tala's girl, I think...)

leah

LillyAngel

Anime the Fallen Angel (Give you points for creativity)

Moonlight NIV (What does NIV stand for anyways?)

silver dragon

HELP OR INSPIRATION ON STORY IDEAS OR PLOTS:

DM (This is getting really old...)

Moonlight NIV

Lady Blade WarAngel

White Angel (*I know u don't read, watch, write, or criticise beyblade and probably won't read this, but thanks anyway, for being an amazing writer, updating weekly despite your workload, and inspiring me, WA)

  
  


Now to the REALLY LONG lists:

VOTERS: (BTW, I only put people who voted under this story, just 'cause)

Couples:

Galux Kitty

Story:

Moonlight NIV

~~~~~~~~~~

OK, I am HONESTLY, and COMPLETELY sorry if I missed anyone, but I did have a lot of people to thank, after all. Well, thanks to everyone for holding on when I hit the huge writer's block, and offering ideas and inspiration. This is the end. But before I go, anyone who is intrested in YGO Yaoi, check out my friend Seventh Sage. All right. (*takes deep breath*) This is DragonMasterEmerald, signing off! (Although I might put up a fun page or something after this...)


End file.
